Fairy tail
by 21bookworm-girl
Summary: Lucy acaba de ingresar a Fairytail, una universidad muy prestigiosa. Para su desgracia con una condicion: debe convivir en su apartamento con: Natsu. Amable y sobre todo sexy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola les presento una nueva historia. Mi cerebro esta a por mil y quiero aprovechar.**

 **Fairy tail le pertence a hiro mashima.**

 **PovAuthor**

- _Estaba pensando, deberíamos encontrarnos y ponernos al dia, que crees?-_ Estaba hablando con Erza por su celular mientras colocaba algunas cosas en una caja. Al parecer se iba a mudar ya que todo su cuarto estaba lleno de cajas. Logro balancear la caja y el celular en su hombro para salir por la puerta. Caminó hacia una Jeep Grand Cherokee y puso la caja en el suelo para abrir el baúl y depositar la caja adentro.

\- Claro me encantaría pero primero tengo que llevar las cajas al dormitorio y luego salgo para allá- Confirmó para recoger la ultima caja y sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrir la puerta para encender la guagua e iniciar su marcha.

La canción 'I love you' de Avril Lavigne empezó a escuchar. Estaba emocionada, por fin había podido ingresar a Fairy tail, la universidad mas prestigiosa de la ciudad. Solo los mejores ingresaban ahí y para su suerte Erza y Levy estarían ahí.

La música se detuvo ya que el ringtone de su celular comenzó a sonar, lo tomó en sus manos para ver a Loke en el ID.

 _-Por fin contestas preciosa, estaba apunto de mandar buscar una agencia de FBI a buscarte-_ No pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse.

Habian terminado su relacion hace un año al decidir que se llevarian mejor como amigos.

-Exageras, voy directo hacia Fairy tail, las chicas tenemos pensado tomar un café después, te apuntas?-

- _Creo que hoy paso, quede con Aries esta noche, lo dejaremos para otra ocacion-_ Despues de despedirse dejo su celular sobre el posavasos.

 **Lucy pov**

A continuación, se presentó el gran jardín y letrero que anuncia: Fairy tail. Pude sentir la emoción crecer en mi.

Estacione mi Jeep y me dirigi con cartera a mano a la oficina central. El suelo era de alfombra terciopelado gris y los muebles eran negros haciendo contraste con las paredes naranjas y diseños amarillos. Todo se veia é hacia el escritorio donde allí estaba en la computadora una mujer de cabello blanco. Realmente no me extraña ya que Levy lo tiene azul. Que mas raro que eso.

Al notar mi presencia sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Mirajane en que puedo ayudarte?- Su voz era melodiosa casi como un angel. Saque unos documentos de mi cartera y se los entregue.

-Me aprobaron la inscripción y me pidieron venir aquí para que me asignaran un dormitorio- Informe. Ella giro en su silla giratoria y se incorporó para buscar algo en la gabeta del escritorio.

Me entregó unas llaves y un papelito. '224' Supongo que era el numero de dormitorio.

Dí mis gracias y salí por la puerta.

Prendi mi Jeep y conduci hasta llegar a los dormitorios. Recogí una caja llena de mis cosas y subí por el elevador, busque hasta encontrar una puerta con el numero'224'. Cuando abri la puerta quede sorprendida con la apariencia de este.

Las paredes eran blancas. La cocina, comedor y sala estaban conectados. Habia un mueble pegado a la pared y el otro dividia la sala y el comedor. La cocina era comoda. A continuación paso por una puerta que me lleva a una habitación. Era bastante grande, lo que mas me gusto fue el almario que era lo suficientemente grande como para poner todas mis cosas. Deje mi caja sobre la cama y sali de la habitación para buscar el resto de mi mudanza.

Cuando voy acercándome a la entrada choque fuerte con algo. Duro y húmedo.

Estaba cara a cara con un torso desnudo. Parece que había salido del baño porque una toalla descansaba muy bajo en sus caderas.

El aclarar de su garganta me despertó de mi tranze.

-um.. quien eres?- Su voz tenia un tono grave pero a la vez de niño a la vez.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Estoy segura que mi grito se escucho por casi todo el edificio. No espere que me dijera nada y salí corriendo.

Porque rayos había un chico en mi apartamento?! Diablos cuando las chicas se enteren no me dejaran vivir en paz.

A continuación conduzco denuevo hacia la oficina principal. Mirajane se sorprende al ver mi histeria.

-Mira no vas a creer!- Respire hondo para controlar mi corazón agitado para seguir – Hay un chico en mi dormitorio- Al terminar pude notar un cambio en su expreccion, casi nerviosa.

-Lo siento pero ya todos los dormitorios están llenos- Me anuncio para mi desgracia.

Se acerco a mi y en tono baja me dijo –La única manera es que te quedes en ese apartamento hasta que termines el año, creeme no es tan malo-

Perfecta manera de empezar este año.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia Fairy tail. Perdonen faltas de ortogafia**

 **les pertenece a hiro mashima.**

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo que dirigía hacia el apartamento como si me esperara la muerte en él. Ojala se haya ido. Siento que muero de la vergüenza.

No me podía quitar de mi mente aquel muy marcado torso. Pasar mis man- no! No! Lucy concéntrate. La poca seguridad que tenia fue olvidada cuando me detuve fuente a la puerta.

Tome un largo respiro tratando de controlar mis nervios. Abro la puerta sin titubear, camino lentamente mientras mis ojos recorren el lugar. La puerta de donde él había salido estaba abierta. Me sorprendi al ver la mesa con una caja de pizza. Una puerta se abrió y de ella salio él.

Ahora que presto mas atención puedo notar que su cabello es…rosa. Ahora si estoy sorprendida. Un hombre con pelo rosa, pobre niño. Al parecer puede notar como lo observo porque se aclara la garganta llamando mi atención.

-Rayos esto es incomodo- Murmuro pero yo lo logre oir.

-Me llamo Natsu y pues…- Saber que no era la única que me sentía incomoda hizo que me relajara mas.

-Soy Lucy, perdona por haber gritado pero no me esperaba tener un compañero de cuarto y paso..pues..tu sabes- Estoy segura que estaba sonrojada ya que sentía mi rostro caliente. El soltó una risita lo que hizo que me abochornara mas.

-Compre pizza y pensé que quizás pudiéramos hacer las paces, que dices?- Opinó estrechando su mano para que yo se la diera. Quizás no fuera tan malo. Después de pensarlo le estreche mi mano y la agitamos.

-Trajiste pizza así que podemos saltar la fase de desconocidos-Bromee para tomar la caja y sentarme con las piernas cruzadas en los muebles. Natsu me siguió y tomo asiento también.

\- Bien por mi, ahora háblame de ti, quiero saber de todo de ti, incluso que pensaste de mi cuando viste mi cuerpo semidesnudo- Hice un gran esfuerzo por no escupir mi comida de la boca, esto hizo que estallara en carcajadas. Es increíble como empezamos a hablar como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

-Ya te dije mi nombre y acabo de ingresar aquí, que más te puedo decir- pensé por unos segundos - Estoy estudiando literatura- Termine de decir. Él estaba comiendo junto conmigo pero se veía atento a todo lo que yo decía.

-Literatura, ¿te gusta escribir?- me preguntó a lo que yo asentí con mi cabeza.

-Y a mí me gusta leer, llevo tres años estudiando medicina y trabajo algunas noches de entrenador- Esto me sorprendió. Ahora sabia la razón de su cuerpo perfecto.

-Wow eres un hombre perfecto- Comente para luego arrepentirme mil veces. Un leve sonrojo subió a mis mejillas. Se podía mal interpretar. Para mi alivio solo se rio para seguir coger otro pedazo.

-Tranquila no pasa nada- Su tono amable me tranquilizo. Al terminar tire la caja en la basura. Mire al reloj 5:30. Rayos se me había olvidado por completo que me debía reunir con las chicas.

-Voy a salir un rato regreso después- anuncie para recoger mi cartera y salir por la puerta, pero antes de cerrar la puerta me gire a mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa pícara en mis labios.

-Sobre la pregunta de antes, tienes un cuerpo buenísimo- Afirme con una risita y cerré la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo.

…

Las chicas me esperaban sentadas en una de las mesas afuera de Starbucks. Ordene al mesero un frapuchino y pague en la cajera para luego sentarme en la silla.

-¿Cuéntanos como te fue?- Comenzó Erza. Les dije todo lo que había pasado esa tarde. Ambas estallaron a carcajadas. Estaba abochornada por la situación.

-Vamos Lucy solo bromeamos-

-No se estarían riendo si les hubiese pasado a ustedes- proteste algo irritada.

\- Al contrario querida, ojala pudiéramos tener tu suerte- No pude aguantar una risita. Mi amiga es una pervertida.

No se que haría sin ellas. Realmente me hacen el dia. El mesero trajo mi café al cual yo le di un sorbo. Que delicia.

-Como van las cosas con Jellal?- Levy le pregunto tomando la conversación.

-El idiota está bien, no para de llamarme a todas horas-

-Bendito sea es hombre que te soporta- Bromee.

-Traidora, te las querías vengar- No me pude aguantar la risa.

La hora paso volando con ellas. Finalmente todas nos despedimos y yo me dirigí a mi apartamento.

Al estacionar mi guagua me di cuenta que no había bajado las cajas aun. De casualidad Natsu venía en mi dirección. Estaba sudado. parece que venía de correr. Llevaba una sudadera sin mangas que dejaba ver sus músculos bien definidos. Cuando se detuvo enfrente de mi estaba respirando con dificultad.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- Pidió. Sentí un caliente en mi corazón ante su caballerosidad.

¡Este hombre está lleno de sorpresas!. Lucy cálmate que empiezas a sonar como admiradora. Natsu me ayuda a subir las cajas, ya cuando terminamos ambos estamos agotados.

Me dirijo hacía la cocina y preparo una batida de frutas, quería agradecerle el favor de alguna manera. Me acerque al sofá donde él estaba acostado con los brazos cruzados en su cuello.

-Gracias por ayudarme, aquí tienes- Le entregue la batida la cual acepto gustosamente. El frio de la batida bajo por mi garganta refrescando el calor que sentía.

Natsu tomó el último sorbo para dar un suspiro satisfactorio. – Estaba delicioso- Comentó con una sonrisa. ¿Podía alguien tener una sonrisa tan bella?

Se levantó y tomo mi vaso para lavarlo en el fregadero. Tome mi agenda de mi habitación y volví y me senté en el mueble.

Debía organizar mis horarios y eso hice. La puerta del baño se cerró lo que significa que Natsu había entrado.

Ahora que me acuerdo, se supone que tendría que llamar a mi madre. Saque el celular y marque su número.

- _Por fin llamas, me tenías preocupada-_ Regaño.

-Lo siento mama pero estuve muy ocupada-

\- ¿ _Cuéntame con quien te toco hospedarte?-_ La pregunta que más quería evitar fue la que me pregunto.

-No quiero que exageres pero estoy hospedándome con un chico- El celular se quedó mudo. Cuando voy a decir hola responde- ¿ _Es guapo?_ \- Susurró como si estuviera guardando un secreto. Solté una carcajada.

-Realmente eres la madre más rara que conozco- Digo aun riéndome.

Normalmente las madres se preocuparían que sus hijas estuvieran solas con un hombre. Mi madre solo se preocupa si es guapo.

Me calmo un poco para seguir hablando –Si es bastante guapo ya no digas loqueras ¿quieres?-

- _Sting cuanto apuestas de que tu hermana tendrá novio para fin de año-_ Oigo a mi madre gritar a mi hermano. Mi familia es loca en su totalidad. Natsu salió del baño y caminó hacía su cuarto dejando atrás un rico olor a jabón, frescura y un leve olor a colonia. Este hombre causara mi muerte.

Al parecer escuchó los gritos de mi madre por celular por que acaba de dar una sonrisa de lado al pasar al frente de mí y recoger su celular. Me despido de mama y le cuelgo.

Solo encuentro a Natsu observándome fijamente a los ojos con una media sonrisa cautivadora.

Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa e intento calmarlos buscando en las páginas de mi agenda. Disimuladamente levanto la mirada y para mi tranquilidad está concentrado en su libro al parecer de medicina.

\- ¿Trabajas mañana?- Pregunte para evitar el silencio entre nosotros.

\- Si después de las seis, ¿porque?-

\- Es que necesitamos algunas cosas para aquí y pensaba comprarlos por si querías venir a comprar lo que necesitabas-

\- Me conformo con poner la mitad de mi dinero- Añadio.

Después de una hora ambos tomamos nuestros caminos distintos a nuestras habitaciones.

Me cambie por una Tshirt blanca y pantalón de terciopelo.

El frio de la noche me arropa y junto con ello el sueño también.

Quizás esta sea la mejor manera de empezar el año.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos. Estuve una semana desaparecida lo se. Me quede sin internet asi que no pude update la historia.**

 **3 Reviews que emocion! al final les contestare sus mensajes.**

 **Fairy tail, no me pertenece a mi. A su ingenioso inventor Hiro mashima. Disculpen los errores ortograficos y muchas palabras en mi pais se usan de cierta forma que talvez ustedes no esten acostumbrados, asi que disculpen tratare de arreglarlo. :D**

Me había levantado temprano, ya estaba vestida y lista para comenzar el día.

Salí de mi habitación, Natsu se encontraba preparando el desayuno. Mmmm que rico huele.

-Buenos días- Me recibe con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- Le contesto de vuelta. Sobre una de las sillas del comedor estaba una bata blanca, imagino que es su uniforme de doctor. Estoy deseando vérsela puesta.

Puso un plato sobre la mesa. –Aquí tienes- Tome silla y comencé a comer mi comida.

-¿No comerás?- Cuestione al ver que no se sentaba a comer. Recogió su mochila y bata para voltearse a mí. –Comeré algo por el camino- respondió. Caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de cerrarla volvió a girarse para mirarme.

-Salgo de mis clases como a mediodía, ¿qué te parece si vamos a hacer las compras a esa hora?- Preguntó. Yo asentí. Confirmamos y él se fue. Se me había olvidado darle las gracias, quizás después se las de.

Después de terminar de comer me levanté y limpié los platos. Entré rápidamente a mi habitación para verificar mí mascara, lápiz labial, pase mis dedos por el pelo para darle unos rizos. Tome mi mochila y llaves para salír del apartamento y tomar rumbo a clases.

La vista del la universidad era hermosa. Había estudiantes a todos lados, cada uno en sus grupos, otros solos haciendo sus cosas. Sobre todo había muchos árboles. Estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

Entré al edificio y me dirigí al salón de clases. Al entrar varios estudiantes solo me dieron una mirada y siguieron hablando entre sí como si yo no estuviera, lo cual era una alivio para mí ya que no me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Localicé a Levy desde la entrada donde me encontraba. Caminé hacia donde ella y tome asiento en el asiento de al lado.

\- Buenos días Lu-chan- Levy como de costumbre se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros.

Lucy-Hola Levy, ¿que libro lees?- Pregunté mientras sacaba mi libreta y bolígrafo.

Levy- Leo un libro de profesor me pidió que te diera estos documentos- Los sacó de su mochila y me los entregó. – Si quieres te puedo ayudar a organizarte- Se ofreció

Lucy- Te lo agradecería, pasa por la noche si quieres. Ella me miró un poco preocupada.

Levy- Estas segura…pues no quisiera que a tu compañero le esté de malo llegar de sorpresa- Me causo gracia.

Lucy- Por él no te preocupes, además también es mi habitación- Aseguré.

El profesor había llegado y todos los estudiantes habían tomado asiento.

-Buenos días chicos, mi nombre es Gildarts para aquellos que son nuevos, este año tendremos distintas actividades que evitaran que sea el año aburrido. Empezaré por avisarles que tendremos la visita de Jason, periodista de la revista sorcerer weekly.

Jason era el periodista más prestigioso. Era conocido por ser dinámico y su frescura a la hora de escribir artículos. Estaba emocionada porque llegara ese día, mi sueño era algún día trabajar de su lado.

La hora pasó rápidamente, pero la clase estuvo entretenida. El pobre profesor se fui rápido ya que recibió una llamada de que su hija había estado borracha y había causado un desastre.

Estoy segura que si le pasaba eso a mí, mi madre me deshonraría. Al salir del edificio me dirigí hacia la oficina central.

Mirajane- Hola Lucy, ¿cuéntame cómo te va con el nuevo compañero?- Había un tono pícaro en su voz que decidí ignorar.

Lucy- Puedo decir que tenías razón- No esperaba tener un compañero como Natsu. Pensar que tendríamos que vivir juntos por casi un año me llenaba de ¿emoción?

Ya te imaginas cosas Lucy ¡Despierta!

\- Lo sabía, él nunca ha tenido problemas en los años que ha estudiado aquí, además es un chico muy dulce- Comentó. Estaba de acuerdo con ella, era muy dulce. Me daba tranquilidad saber que no buscaba problemas.

\- En el periódico de universidad tenían ofertas de trabajos-

\- Recientemente nos llegó una lista actualizada, aquí tienes- Buscó entre los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio para entregarme un papel amarillo.

Me senté en uno de los muebles de la oficina a lo que analizaba que trabajo coger.

Había mucha variedad de trabajo, necesitaba un empleo que me permitiera pagar mis gastos y me mantuviera fuera del apartamento para no aburrirme todo el día. Al final me decidí por mesera en un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí.

Salí de la oficina y me dirigí hacia el restaurante que quedaba en un lugar de la ciudad muy transitados.

Al entrar en él, pido hablar con el encargado. El empleado me lleva hacia un hombre que creo que es el jefe ya que lleva el nombre de 'director' en su solapa.

\- Me gustaría ver si calificaba para su oferta de trabajo- le comenté cordialmente. Él se veía intimidante, era grande en estatura.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me preguntó

-Lucy-

-Realmente no necesito que tenga nivel de experiencia, solo que tenga mucha paciencia y sea rápida. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?- Me cuestionó observándome fijamente.

-Si señor- respondí seriamente. Quería que me viera sincera y competente. El entró un momento en una habitación que creo que era una oficina, al salir me entregó una bolsa que contenía una polo roja vino y falda un poco ajustada hasta la rodilla.

-Aquí tienes tu uniforme, empiezas el lunes- Asentí en agradecimiento. Contenta salí por la puerta y busco mi celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón cuando sonó un mensaje. No tenía nombre, solo un número desconocido.

 _Hola Lucy, tomé tu número de Erza, espero que no te moleste, te veo en frente del edificio de medicina._

 _Natsu_

¡Porque Erza no me dijo que conocía a Natsu! La matare cuando la vea. Se me había olvidado que había quedado con Natsu al mediodía.

Salí corriendo hacia mi guagua y pise el acelerador directo hacia el edificio de medicina.

Al llegar reconocí una cabellera rosa sentada en una banca en la entrada. Al acercarme para mi alivio no se veía molesto, de hecho, se encontraba leyendo un libro de medicina. Su atención se vino en mí cuando vio que me detuve frente a él

-Lo siento mucho, perdí la cuenta del tiempo- Me excusé.

-No te preocupes, no hace mucho que estoy aquí, bueno, ¿nos vamos?-Preguntó levantándose de la banca y tomar ambos el camino a mi guagua.

-Natsu- Lo llame. Cuando él se volvió a mi le lancé las llaves.

-Estoy algo cansada, conduce tu- El asintió.

Por el camino me sentía extraña, de la ansiedad estaba jugando con mis dedos. Él estaba en silencio. Ese sentimiento sofocante nos llenó.

-¿Estas bien?- No pude más con la presión y pregunté. Pude notar como ligeramente sus hombros se tensaron.

-Sí, ¿porque preguntas?- Intentó sonar igual de amable como otras veces, pero esta vez su voz tenía un toque de seriedad. Tenía la sospecha de que hoy no hablaríamos como acostumbrábamos.

-Es que…estas muy callado- Dije cuidadosamente.

-Tuve un día agotador, no me pasa nada- Su seriedad no dejó espacio para más preguntas. Para mi alivio habíamos llegado a la tienda. Salimos del auto y entramos. Fui a coger una canasta, pero Natsu con un 'permíteme' la tomó de mis manos. Al menos su lado caballeroso estaba intacto.

-Tengo varias cosas que comprar, ¿estás seguro de que puedes cargar con todo?- Sus labios formaron una media sonrisa, ¡juro que me va a dar un ataque! A continuación se acercó hacia mí sigilosamente hasta acercarse a mi oído.

-Lucy- la forma que decía mi nombre como un susurro, me ponían los pelos de punta. –tu tranquila y ve y compra lo que tengas que comprar, déjame a mí ser el hombre- Esto que siento, ¿será mi corazón palpitando rápidamente? Cuando se aleja suelta una risita al ver mi cara sonrojada. Caminé a paso rápido tratando de evitar avergonzarme más.

Al cabo de unos minutos habíamos comprado de todo, ya la canasta estaba llena y pesada. Admiraba como Natsu podía cargar con todo las cosas sin protestar.

-¿No nos faltó nada?- Le pregunté.

-Buscaré algunas cosas, si quieres mantente en fila- Así hicimos. Mientras el buscaba sus cosas yo me quede en fila esperando. Mi celular sonó haciendo que diera un brinco del susto. Era Erza.

-¡Erza, eres una traicionera!- Susurré hacia el teléfono. Solo pude oír una risa.

 _-Veo que descubriste mi pequeño secreto-_

-Que graciosa- Comenté sarcásticamente.

 _-Qué más da, mira el lado bueno, vas a tener a un sexy hostigador de ahora en adelante-_ Reí por las idioteces de mi amiga.

-Porque no vas y hostigas al pobre hombre que te persigue- Bromee.

 _-¿Acaso escucho envidia?-_ Preguntó riéndose.

 _-Te llamo para decirte que mañana iremos de compras para la fiesta en la noche-_ Se me había olvidado la fiesta totalmente. Todos los años se hacía una fiesta a los que empezaban a estudiar medicina. Erza tenía la costumbre de invitarnos a nosotros también. ¡Espera!. Si Erza iba a estar quería decir que Natsu también. Ya sentía la emoción crecer en mí.

-Perfecto, nos encontraremos en el centro comercial a las 9 de la mañana- Justo en ese instante Natsu llegó con varios artículos a mano. Me despedí de Erza y le colgué.

-¿Era Erza?- Me preguntó tomándome sorprendiendo un poco.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Adivine- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Si claro, seguro estaba mintiendo. Decidí no prestarle mucha atención.

-¡Natsu!- Una voz desconocida llamó a Natsu. Ambos giramos a ver quién era. Era una chica de pelo blanco y corto. Se lanzó a los brazos de Natsu y el respondió al abrazo, cosa que no me gusto.

-Que gusto verte otra vez- Natsu le dijo en su tono suave. ¡Y conmigo estaba serio!

Reí irónicamente en mi mente. ¿Celos? ¡No me hagan reír! Ambos se separaron y yo sentí que estaba pintada en la pared.

-As cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos- La albina le comentó.

-Tú también as cambiado- Le comentó. Para mi suerte la cajera nos dio el precio.

-Natsu- Lo llame. Él se volteó a mí y me dio parte del dinero. La peliblanca se acercó por detrás de él.

-¿Es tu novia Natsu?- Preguntó ella.

-No, ella es mi compañera de apartamento, Lucy- Me presentó

-Es un gusto Lucy, soy Lisanna- Se presentó sinceramente. Sonreí tratando de mitigar el sentimiento de desilusión dentro de mí.

-Fue un gusto verte otra vez Natsu, ahora me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer- Se despidieron con otro abrazo.

Natsu me ayudó a recoger parte de las bolsas. El trayecto de vuelta volvió a hacer incómodo. Podía notar como de vez en cuando me miraba.

-¿Estas bien?- Me preguntó interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Si estoy bien- Le conteste desganada. Al cabo de unos segundos pregunté:

-¿Es tu novia?- Pregunté en voz baja. Para mi sorpresa solo se echó a reír.

-No, ella es mi mejor amiga- Contestó aun riéndose. Aunque es su mejor amiga no me da seguridad.

-Que graciosa eres Luce- Me revolcó suavemente el pelo con su mano. Yo solo solté una risita. Luce. Un apodo raro, pero como lo dice él lo hace sonar de una manera especial.

Es increíble como unas palabras pueden hacerme el día.

 **Aqui esta el capitulo 3 Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **andresjuggling:erza501:**

 **Giu Giu Salamander:**

Les digo a los tres que me an dado esperanza con esta historia. Estaba a punto de darme por vencido hasta que ví sus comentarios. Espero que la historia alcanze sus expectativas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Debo decir que hasta yo misma estoy emocionada de lo que vaya a pasar mas adelante.**

 **El manga me tiene emocionada y al vez ansiosa. Ya casi todas las parejas han admitido sus sentimientos. Hiro mashima eres cruel T_T dando leves sospechas del nalu. No me ilusiono ya que no se que le pase a Natsu o si no habra ninguna confecion de de parte de los dos pero ya se sabra en el cap 520.**

 **La historia no me pertenece a mi si no a hiro mashima**

 **Lucy Pov**

Estaba agotada y no quería levantarme. Después de llegar al apartamento, Levy llego a estudiar y preparar algunas cosas de la universidad. Cuando se fue ya yo estaba muerta de cansancio.

Me levante de mi cama restregándome los ojos y estirando mi cuerpo. Era nuestro día libre. Me di un baño con agua caliente para alejar el frio de la mañana. Me puse unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa blanca que se ajustaba a mi cintura.

Natsu se encontraba sentado en la sala marcando en su libro. Admiraba como podía concentrarse a la hora de estudiar.

Caminé hacia la nevera y tomé la leche y chocolate. Al escuchar mis pasos miró hacia mí.

Su mirada penetrante me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué harás hoy?-

-Iré al centro comercial- Respondí su pregunta terminando de terminar mi batida de chocolate y girándome a verlo a él.

-Quería que fueras conmigo al trabajo-

-¿Enserio?- Estaba sorprendida de tal invitación. El afirmó con su cabeza.

-El entrenamiento es solo una hora, si quieres después de terminar puedo llevarte al centro comercial- Ofreció.

Debí haber negado la oferta. Pero la curiosidad de verlo en su ropa deportiva era una tentación muy difícil de ignorar.

-Está bien- Sonrió complacido. -Pero te advierto que ir de compras conmigo te costará- Dije divertida caminando animadamente a mi habitación. La mirada que me dedica estaba llena de diversión. Escuche como Natsu cerraba la puerta de su habitación, lo que significaba que estaba preparándose para trabajar.

Quite mi blusa y la cambié por una deportiva color amarillo neón de mangas cortas y un pantalón a la rodilla gris para arreglar mi cabello en una coleta alta.

Al salir, Natsu se encontraba esperando recostado de la puerta de la entrada. Parecía un chico de superior con sus audífonos y expresión relajada.

Esta vez tomamos su auto. Al abrir la puerta el leve olor de colonia azoto mi nariz. El entró por la puerta del conductor.

Viajar con un hombre debía ser tedioso e incómodo, pero por alguna razón con nosotros no era así. Me sentía relajada con confianza.

Saqué de mi bolsillo el celular.

 _Lo siento Erza pero tendré que cancelar este día contigo. Nos veremos después en la fiesta._ Le envié. Al cabo de un minuto el celular sonó.

 _Me debes una sabes. Supongo que tendré que ir con Jellal. Saludos a tu sexy hostigador._

 **Author pov**

Rodó sus ojos ante su comentario. Nada se le podía escapar a su amiga.

Al llegar, los dos salieron del auto. Al entrar todas las miradas se fijaron en Natsu. En especial las femeninas. Natsu caminó hasta una sección donde se encontraban un grupo de chicos esperando. Todos se dieron miradas extrañas al notar a cierta rubia entrar con él para luego darle sonrisas picaras a Natsu haciendo sentir nerviosa a Lucy.

-Valla valla, veo que no has perdido tu encanto flamita- Comento un chico de pelo negro entrando por la puerta que hace un segundo acaban de entrar y tomando juguetonamente al pelirosa del cuello en una llave.

-No molestes Gray- Lucy veía divertido como Natsu con una sonrisa avergonzada trataba de quitarse a Gray de encima. Le recordaba a ella y Erza.

-Vamos flamita solo bromeo, no quería avergonzarte frente de tu chica- Se burló.

-No soy su chica- Respondí en voz baja. ¡Qué vergüenza!

Natsu se había liberado del agarre de Gray. Al observarme una media sonrisa se posó en sus labios al ver mis mejillas sonrojadas. Esquive su mirada.

-Soy Gray, amigo de este idiota-Se presentó dando su mano.

-Un gusto, soy Lucy, su compañera de apartamento- Le dió su mano gustosamente.

-Lo se flamita ya me conto que tenia una compañera muy herm-

-¡Bien empecemos con el entrenamiento de hoy!- Interrumpió y comenzó con su entrenamiento.

 **Lucy pov**

Mientras él los instruía en la rutina de ejercicios, yo me fui a hacer más suaves para mí.

Mientras trotaba, podía notar como de vez en cuando miraba a donde yo estaba. Sonreí internamente. Supongo que ropa deportiva si trae sus ventajas.

Podía notar como sus venas del antebrazo se sobresalían un poco cuando hacia fuerzas. El sudor de la daba más sensualidad a su piel y cuerpo. Oh sí, voy a necesitar un pañuelo para limpiar la baba.

-¡Lucy!- Esa voz reconocida me sacó de trance. Lissana se acercaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Paré de trotar cuando llego a mí.

-¿Hola Lissana, estudias aquí?-Pregunté cordialmente.

-Estoy solo para la práctica- Para mí este es uno de los momentos más incomodos. Tranquila Lucy. Natsu y ella son solo amigos. Mejores amigos.

-¿Estas con Natsu?- Pregunto notando al notar como ambos estábamos en el mismo lugar.

-Me pidió que lo acompañara- No quería decirle del centro comercial. Pude notar como levemente frunzo el ceño, pero rápidamente regreso su sonrisa.

-Antes de llegar el invierno, tenemos la costumbre de quedarnos unos días en las cabañas de Pearl Beach, ven con nosotros la pasaras muy bien-

-Está bien, toma mi número y cualquier cosa me escribes a el- Iba a rechazarla pero realmente ella no me ha hecho nada, no creo que sea malo entrar en territorio enemigo. Al final intercambiamos números y se fue y yo me quede trotando.

Al rato llego Natsu.

-Espero que no te hayas aburrido, realmente este es mi trabajo- Cariño puedo estar todo el dia y no me aburriré de ver ese glorioso trasero.

-No te preocupes, aproveche bien el tiempo- Respondí inocentemente. Estas perdiendo tu buen comportamiento Lucy, qué pensaría madre de su adorada hija.

En el baño del gimnasio cambie mi sujetador de deportes por uno azul con diseño florado, mi blusa por una blanca y vaqueros. Espero que no huela demasiado a sudor.

Con todo cambiado y listo, nos dirigimos hacia el centro comercial. "What Ive done" de Linkin park estaba en la radio. Mi favorita. Empecé a palpar mis pies en el auto. Esto no pasó desapercibido por él.

-¿Te gusta?- Me preguntó divertido.

-Bromeas es una de las mejores bandas que existen-

-Junto con Paramore- Añadio

-Amo los colores que Hayley se tiñe el pelo, realmente esas bandas son leyendas-

-El año pasado su concierto fue algo sensacional, fue aquí en magnolia-

-¿Enserio? Lamentablemente mi vida dependía del examen final, creo que si fuera otra me escaparía por una ventana e iría a el-

-Lo hice una vez a escondida de mi padre, me costó una semana castigado- Ambos reían y contaban sus historias. Entre ellos había un ambiente cómodo.

 **Author pov**

Al final habían llegado al centro comercial.

-¿Qué tienes en mente comprar?- Le preguntó el pelirosa curioso al ver la emoción de ella.

No tenía la costumbre de visitar frecuente al centro comercial, pero esta vez tenía una razón para cual comprar. Dentro de ella deseaba ganar la atención de Natsu.

-Necesito un vestido para la inauguración de esta noche- Respondió observando las distintas tiendas.

-Entremos a esa primero- Señalo el pelirosa una tienda con vestidos elegantes en las vitrinas.

-Bienvenidos, cualquier pregunta informármelo de inmediato- Los recibió una de las empleadas. A Lucy no se le escapó como jugaba con su pelo mientras miraba a Natsu cuando este le dio la espalda. Realmente no la culpaba, él era atractivo.

Después de buscar alrededor de la tienda, decidió llevarse en su mano varios trajes de distintos estilos y colores.

Pacientemente Natsu se sentó en los bancos esperando a que Lucy terminara. La señoras mayores pasaban por su lado murmurando con una tierna sonrisa 'que lindo' al ver como este le sostenía su bolso.

Lucy lo observaba escondida detrás de la pared que dividía los probadores.

Casi parecían pareja. Aunque era extraño el sentimiento para ella a la vez le gustaba.

Tomó un hondo respiro tratando de controlar los nervios que se apoderaban de ella. ¿Tenía miedo la reacción de él. Y si no le gustaba?

Lentamente fue caminando hasta salir de su escondite.

Natsu alzó la mirada. Por unos segundos solo se quedó observándola, escaneándola.

El vestido le quedaba hermoso. Abrazaba su cuerpo de manera perfecta. Su piel se veía más brillosa de costumbre gracias al color negro del vestido. Los hombros estaban descubiertos y en sus pechos estaba en forma de corazón. Lucy era hermosa y no te dabas de cuenta.

El sonrojo de las mejillas de la rubia lo sacó de trance. Se encontraba con sus manos juntas y observando el suelo tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Se levantó de la banca y se acercó hasta quedar a una cómoda distancia entre ellos.

-Estas hermosa- Susurró suavemente con una suave sonrisa. Lucy sentía su corazón derretirse. Esta lentamente alzó su miraba hasta toparse con la de él. Logro notar algo diferente en sus ojos. Quizás ¿un brillo?.

-Creo que este es el que me llevaré- Decidió al final.

Se cambió de ropa y la pagó. Salieron de la tienda y caminaron por los pasillos del centro comercial sin ningún rumbo fijo.

-Realmente eres extraña Lucy- Si giró para mirarlo con curiosidad.

-¿Extraña?-

-Eres una mujer muy atractiva y ni siquiera te das de cuenta de cuanto lo eres- Quería pellizcarse para ver si este era un sueño. No era el único que se lo había dicho. A cada rato la complementaban de su belleza, aunque nunca les dio importancia. Pero que Natsu lo dijera la hacía sentir bien. Tan deseada.

-L..o siento si te hice sentir incomoda- Su voz tembló un poco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron en vergüenza ante el silencio de la chica.

-No,no, es que nunca he pensado de mi de esa manera- Hablo mirándolo con una sonrisa feliz y complacida.

-En fin, ¿qué te parece si comemos un helado?- Ofreció cambiando el tema.

-Si claro, en la esquina hay una tienda que venden helados riquísimos- Comentó señalando a lo lejos del pasillo.

-Vamos- Asintió para comenzar a caminar.

Llegaron a la tienda y se decidieron por un helado de mango y chocolate. Se sentaron en una de las mesas de afuera a comer tranquilamente su helado.

-mmmm este es el mejor helado que he probado- Opinó Lucy saboreándose su helado.

-No me gustan mucho pero este si esta rico-

-¿Cuantos años te faltan para terminar medicina?

-Un año ya que estoy practicando en el hospital de la universidad-

-¿Realmente te gusta?- Notó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Volteó su cara de lado con una sonrisa tierna al escuchar su pregunta.

-Se te nota complacido cuando hablas de tu carrera-

-Es algo que siempre me a gustado. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿La literatura es algo que estas complacida?-

-Mi sueño es trabajar en sorcerer weekly algún dia-

-Escuche que Jason estará aquí-

-¡Sí! Estoy nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada. Esta pueda ser la única oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño- Un silencio relajante se posó entre ellos.

La tarde transcurrió entre rizas, bromas y mucha compra.

Su emoción seguía aumentando al llegar a su casa y notar que la hora de la fiesta había llegado.

 **Para el proximo capitulo tendremos la esperada fiesta de inaguracion.**

 **Giu Giu salamander: gracias por tu dispocision. Para que lo sepas tenemos la misma edadXD fui a tu pagina**

 **Erza 501: Gracias Fan! me emociono al borde de lagrimas! Na es broma lo de las lagrimasXD pero si me alegra saber que tengo un fan. Como regalo para ti te dedicare el proximo capitulo!**

 **Jade: Ire poco a poco pero no tanto porque se aburren. Poco a poco el Nalu ira creciendo. Realmente a mi no me llego nada en reviews pero ahora si.**

 **Guest:QUE NO TE GUSTA EL NALU!( desmallo) XD nah es chiste. Si lees el manga quizas te termine gustando, aveces no me gusta mucho la personalidad de natsu en el manga. Espero que esta historia te guste y te unas al lado oscuro de NaluXD**

 **FTcelestial: Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con este. Que bueno que te gusto sinceramente siempre pienso que no es suficiente.**

 **naydamili1806: Paciencia mi lector. Aunque muchos han prometido no abandonar sus historias y lo han hecho. No sere una de ellas. Pero poco a poco hire adentrandome en la historia**

 **Erza: Te voy a ser sincera y decirte que para mi escribir dialogos y humor soy una catastrof, pero talvez no este tan mal ya que comentaste que te hice reirXD**

 **juanmaster: jijiji y eso que solo va empezandoXD**

 **Realmente me encanta leer sus comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado. La universidad me tiene cargada de tantos trabajos es un dolor en el cuello. Pero en mis tiempo libre me mantengo en una esquina de la biblioteca escribiendo para mis amados lectores.**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello its me! odio cuando me da un writer's block. salirse de el es lo peor. Pero nada aqui estoyXD No les a pasado que tu amiga lee tu fanfic y no tiene ni idea que eres tu la escritoraXD perdonen los errores ortograficos.**

 **Les prometo que la historia se seguira a poner buena, pero todo a su tiempo!**

 **Como prometí este capitulo esta dedicado a** **Erza501.** **No puedo esperar a mayo para ver a Fairy tail Dragon cry!**

 **Ya no los molesto masXD todo esto pertence a hiro mashima**

Al llegar, ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Lucy colocó su vestido recién comprado sobre la cama. Por alguna razón, quería que Natsu la notara esta noche. Con esa resolución, fue a tomarse una ducha con sus favoritos aceites y perfumes. Al terminar, rodeó su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Se sentía limpia y relajada. Lista para la conquista.

Colocó una sombra rosada y mascara haciendo resaltar el marrón de sus ojos, sus rosadas mejillas y labios brillosos hacían que pareciera una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabello caía en forma de cascada por sus hombros con un detalle de flores rosas con un poco de brillo. Finalmente, volvió a ponerse su vestido. Sintiéndose segura de su aspecto, salió de su habitación.

Caminó moviendo sus caderas sensualmente. No se había volteado a ver la reacción de Natsu, pero por su silencio la podía imaginar.

Sabía que el vestido le quedaba hermoso ya que Lucy se lo había enseñado, pero al verla nuevamente arreglada con él, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que la quijada no le llegara al suelo. Lucy iba caminando más al frente de él. ¿Acaso no sabía lo que provocaba su manera de caminar? Podía notar como varios hombres la observaban sin ninguna vergüenza alguna dando lugar a su lado protector. Aligeró un poco sus pasos para caminar junto a ella y finalmente detenerse frente a una multitud de empresarios y estudiantes que tenían su atención a la plataforma central.

Podía sentir la respiración de Natsu un poco agitada a sus espaldas ya que casi estaban piel a piel. 'Lucy tranquilízate' hablo para sí tratando de calmar su nerviosismo. Esta era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca del uno con el otro. Aunque la sensación no era nueva para Lucy, si era única.

Varios representantes de importantes empresas dieron sus respectivas charlas y finalmente dieron la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes del año.

Después de la inauguración la música comenzó a sonar con sus fuertes estruendos animando el ambiente. Muchos ya se encontraban lo suficientemente ebrios como para llamarlo una noche.

Lucy reconoció una roja cabellera en la barra. Caminó hacia ella tomando su cerveza de la mano.

-¡Lucy por fin llegas!- Saludó entusiasmada su amiga para darle un asfixiante abrazo. Se echó a reír en su estado. Era claro que el licor estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

-¿Estas ebria?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Para Erza fue como si le hubieran dicho el mejor chiste ya que se rio a carcajadas. Qué bueno que con todo el ruido de la música no se escuchaba nada.

La pelirroja bufó antes de contestar-Claro que no, estas imaginando cosas- Recogió otra bebida bebiéndosela gustosamente. Decidió no hacerle mucho caso.

-Señoritas- Esa grave voz la reconocía donde sea. Loke se encontraba con una sonrisa pícara como de costumbre. –Pensaba largarme de aquí, pero al ver Lucy en tan radiante vestido, supe que la fiesta se iba a poner interesante- Lucy río ante la habladuría de su Loke. Tenían la costumbre de bromear entre ellos así, aunque varios les parecía muy raro su relación.

-Oh vamos Loke no exageres- Negó con su cabeza y una sonrisa. -Al contrario te ves bella con ese vestido- Volvió a insistir.

-Loke tiene razón, para que sepas, cierta cabellera rosa no te quita los ojos de encima- Erza añadió con una sonrisa ladina. Giré al lugar donde ella miraba y efectivamente ahí estaba él, sentado con Gray y otros amigos, mientras algunos daban chistas él estaba con su mirada penetrante fija en mí. No llevaba sonrisa en sus labios, pero eso no le quitaba su atractivo, por alguna razón sentía mis nervios en punta. Di la vuelta dándole la espalda, Erza observaba la situación con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ven, vamos a bailar- Loke me lleva hacia la pista de baile. Muchas personas chocaban contra mí, el ambiente apestaba a alcohol y humo, la noche se estaba intensificando. Sin darle más mente al asunto comencé a menear mis caderas y cabello al ritmo de la música. Podía sentir varias miradas en mí, sobre todo las masculinas. Uno de ellos se acercó a mí.

-Lindura ven y baila conmigo- Pidió con una sonrisa altanera en sus labios, ya le causaba mala vibra este tipo.

-No gracias, estoy con alguien- Rechazó tratando de alejarse. El chico le tomó la mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una mano firme y caliente se posó en su cintura.

-Ella está conmigo- Natsu le respondió retándolo con si mirada intimidante, hasta yo me sentía intimidada. Su caliente corrió por mi piel, estar en sus brazos me sentía protegida y a la vez me sentía suyo.

El chico rápidamente se dio una vuelta y se fue para mí alivio. Natsu mantuvo su mano ahí, en mi cintura. Sigilosamente di una mirada hacia Loke y Erza que nos observaban maravillados desde la barra, Erza alzó su dedo pulgar en un gesto de ánimo.

-¿Natsu estas bien?- Pregunté al notar que no se movía. Su mirada dejó de observar a lo lejos y la puso en mí. En vez de sentir temor más bien me sentía fascinada, esta es la primera vez que veo esta versión de Natsu. Debo admitir que era emocionante.

-¿! Debes tener cuidado, acaso no sabes lo que provocas bailando así?!- Aunque la música aún estaba alta podía notar que estaba algo agitado. Eso significaba que mi baile si lo había visto. Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas al saber eso.

-Vamos Natsu, solo me estoy divirtiendo, no es mi culpa que no sepas divertirte- Bromee empujándolo levemente quitando su mano de mi cintura. Inmediatamente su rostro cambio, ahora sobre sus labios se posaba una sonrisa de galán.

-Te voy a demostrar lo mucho que se me divertir- Susurró con su sensual voz en mi oído haciendo que un escalofrió corriera por mi espalda. Se colocó a mis espaldas y posó sus manos en mi vientre y meneo sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Diablos esta nueva versión de él me está encantando. Esta noche no había rastro del Natsu amable y tranquilo, solo uno sensual y atrevido.

Por los nervios me puse un poco torpe a la hora de bailar. Sentir como sus brazos me abrazaban y su pecho bien formado en mi espalda me desconcentraba totalmente. Su alegre risa resonó en mis oídos.

-¿Dónde quedó aquella mujer atrevida, _Luce?-_ Sentía como una media sonrisa se formaba en él. Lo estaba disfrutando. El ponerme toda nerviosa. Me sentía pequeña a su lado en esos momentos.

-¿Quieres una bebida?- No le di el gusto de contestar su pregunta.

-Vamos- Accedió empujándome suavemente con su mano en mi cintura conduciéndome hacia la barra. Erza se encontraba recostada en ella sin perderme de vista.

-¡Lucy! cariño!- Llamó alocadamente Erza posando uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Lucy sacándola del agarre de Natsu.

-Ahora si estas ebria- Comento burlonamente. Erza solo bufó.

-Yo estoy ebria y tu novio irresistible- Comentó ojeando a Natsu de arriba abajo.

-No digas tonterías Erza- Se volteó a donde Natsu. –Iba a presentarte a mi amiga pero creo ahora no es el mejor momento- Este soltó una risa.

-Creo que tu amiga deberá llamar esto una noche e irse a dormir- Para mi suerte en esos momentos Loke se acercó a donde nosotros y se llevó a una enojada Erza ya que no quería irse.

\- No sabía que bailabas- Intente formar conversación.

\- Solo cuando la ocasión lo amerita- En esos momentos llego el encargado de la barra. Decidimos pedir unos tragos livianos ya que Natsu debía conducir de vuelta al apartamento.

-¿Supongo que tu lado sensual y atrevido solo aparece si la ocasión lo amerite también no es asi?- Cuestioné alzando coquetamente una de mis cejas.

-Puedo decir que en estos momentos la ocasión lo amerita-

-¿A si?- Ambos teníamos un juego de palabras. Quien caería en la trampa solo el tiempo lo diría.

\- Estoy frente de una mujer hermosa que tiene muchos hombres buscando una oportunidad para atacar, creo que no hay lugar para mi lado amable y tranquilo esta noche- Ante su explicación mis mariposas en el estómago se alborotaron.

\- Por lo menos tengo la satisfacción de que hoy pude llamar la atención- Su mirada cambió a una dulce que me conmovía. Estaba claro. Quería conocerlo más a fondo.

-Llamas más la atención de la que tú te imaginas-

-Estoy algo cansada, ¿podemos irnos?- El efecto de las copas ya se me había pasado, dando lugar al cansancio habitar mi cuerpo.

-Claro- Me acompaño hacia mi mesa a tomar mi bolso. Luego de eso nos fuimos. El trayecto de vuelta fue tranquilo. Las luces en la oscuridad brillaban dándole un toque hermoso a la ciudad.

Al llegar al apartamento, noté que Natsu estaba algo inquieto. Antes de poder abrir mi puerta, posó su mano sobre ella, nuestros ojos estaban fijamente mirándose. Aquel Natsu atrevido seguía ahí. Lo que hizo próximamente fue algo que me quito todo el cansancio que sentía en esos momentos.

Coloco ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza y me haló para poder besarme. Sus labios son más suaves y calientes de lo imaginaba. Algo que me gustaba, era que en vez de ser típico y delicado más bien fue algo desesperado y apasionado. Gimió en satisfacción al sentir como lo agarraba de su camiseta por falta de aire. Ambos nos separamos por falta de aire. Respirábamos agitadamente, sentía mis labios hinchados y cara caliente.

-Estaba loco por hacer eso- Comentó para encerrarse en su habitación.

Ahí me dejo. Todavía estaba procesando lo que acaba de pasar. Definitivamente lo último que haría era dormir esa noche.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miren quien decidió añadir un nuevo capíitulo. Decidí publicarlo antes que me quiten la internet.**

 **Perdon las faltas ortograficas. Este manga pertence a Hiro Mashima**

 **Author pov**

Eran las siete de la mañana, normalmente otras estarían alistándose para clases, sin embargo allí estaba ella, tirada boca arriba observando el techo desde su cama, aun en pijamas. No había podido dormir nada gracias a ese beso. Estaba cansada pero feliz.

Dando un suspiro se levantó de la cama y se dio una ducha rápida. Ya que tendría un día ocupado decidió ponerse unos vaqueros ajustados con unas zapatillas y una blusa con hombros descubiertas negras.

'!Que él no esté ahí por favor!' Rogaba en su mente. Después de los eventos que habían tomado la noche anterior, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Abrió suavemente la puerta tratando de no causar mucho ruido. Caminó hasta la cocina y juró que su corazón lo sintió en su garganta.

Ahí él estaba. Dándole la espalda mientras preparaba al parecer huevos en una sartén. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba detrás de él. Los segundos parecían horas para ella. Al tenerlo frente a ella sintió más nerviosismo. ¿Cuál sería su reacción al verla? ¿Negaría todo lo sucedido?

 **Natsupov**

-Buenos días- Su voz fue casi como la de un ángel. Tan tierna y suave. Si no hubiese sido porque estuviera aguantando la sartén hubiese saltado del susto. Sintió una opresión en el estómago. ¿Nervios?

Aun recordaba aquel beso. Sus labios acogedores y suaves. La expresión de sorpresa de su rostro había quedado grabado en su memoria. Ahora que todo había regresado a la normalidad.

¿ Se enojaría con él?

-Buenos días- Respondió el saludo con un poco de nerviosismo.

Sus mejillas estaban rosadas. Dándole clara señal que también recordaba el beso.

 **Author pov**

-¿Quieres desayunar?- El Natsu amable estaba allí, tratando de no hacerla sentir incomoda. Agradeció internamente.

-Sí, gracias- Se sentó en la silla del comedor a esperar. Tratando de no concentrarse en el silencio que los rodeaba sacó su celular y escribió a Erza.

- _Buenos días-_ Esperó unos segundos hasta que su celular vibró sabiendo que era su amiga.

- _Buenos días y una mierda, ¿qué crees que haces escribiendo a esta hora de la mañana?-_ Averiguó la hora en su reloj. 7: 50. Eso significaba que estaba teniendo una migraña horrible.

 _-Quien te manda a beber tanto-_

 _-Lo que digas mama-_ Sonrió. En esos momentos un plato fue colocado al frente de ella sobre la mesa y Natsu tomó asiento al frente a ella.

Solo el sonido de los tenedores y cuchillos llenaba aquel incomoda silencio.

-No lo soporto- El pelirosa masculló por lo bajo, pero al parecer Lucy lo escuchó.

-¿El que dices?- Preguntó con voz preocupada. Preparaba su agitado corazón para el posible rechazo. Después de dejar pasar unos segundos en silencio finalmente contesto.

-Este silencio incomodo entre nosotros-

-Lo siento, es qu-

-No quería incomodarte- La interrumpió. Al instante las mejillas de la rubia cogieron un color rosado. Tímidamente fue levantando su vista para posarla sobre Natsu que se encontraba observándola fijamente con una tierna media sonrisa.

-Siento ser tan directo pero debo quitármelo del pecho…no me arrepiento de haberte besado- En ese momento el ambiente tenso se disipó. Su corazón casi quería volar del alivio.

-Ni…yo tampoco- Su sonrisa la había desarmado.

-'Hoy es mi día'- Pensó emocionada.

-¿Tienes el día ocupada?-

-Más o menos, debo ir a la universidad e ir a trabajar después-

-Igual yo, debo ir con Gray a recoger a su novia al aeropuerto-

-No sabía que Gray tiene novia- Comenté algo sorprendida. En los pocos momentos que hemos coincidido nunca lo he visto con una chica.

\- Ella no es de por aquí, viene de vacaciones y como normalmente como antes Gray y yo éramos compañeros de apartamento yo la dejaba quedarse con nosotros- No pude evitar sentirme algo culpable. Ahora sus planes serian arroyados ya que ahora yo soy su compañera de apartamento.

-Lucy no tienes que sentirte mal- Creo que notó mi silencio.

-Estoy segura que quieres estar con ellos y no puedes por el arreglo de los apartamentos-

-No te preocupes, puedo verlos en cualquier momento, quita esa cara- Con su dedo le dio un golpecito a mi frente con una sonrisa. Me sentí bien niña en ese momento.

-¿Por qué no los invitas aquí esta noche?-

-¿No te molesta?- Preguntó levantando su ceja.

-Claro que no, además, este también es tu apartamento, estaré aquí antes de las seis- Respondí con una sonrisa. Aunque lo intentara disimular, se le veía emocionado. Después de tenerlo casi todo el día en el centro comercial, se merecía ser complacido.

-Perfecto ordenaré pizza- Ambos quedamos de acuerdo.

Llegue más tarde de costumbre al apartamento de Erza y Levy. Si me hubiesen preguntado antes, diría que tenían suerte de haberles tocado juntas, pero ahora no me quejo, Natsu y yo nos habíamos acostumbrado bastante en poco tiempo.

Toqué el timbre de la puerta. En un segundo estaba atrapada con el tremendo abrazo de Erza.

-Por fin llegas te estábamos esperando- Por fin me liberó dejándome respirar.

El apartamento era casi igual que el mío, lo único que estaba más decorado ya que había estado viviendo allí más tiempo.

Me lancé de a su cama al instante que entré a su cuarto. Solté un gran suspiro de satisfacción. Su cama era como una nube.

-¡Deja de revolcar mi cama y dime, como te fue con Natsu!- Ya sabía que en algún momento me iba a hacer esa pregunta.

-ya se, !lo violaste!- bromeó al ver cómo me quedaba boca arriba en la cama. Mi rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

-¡C…laro que no!- Tartamudeé haciendo que ella estallara en carcajadas. Con la borrachera que anoche se había dado, me sorprendía que recordara tanto.

-¿Mjm, porque estas tan nerviosa?- Nuevamente cuestionó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Bueno um…talvez.. Nos besamos- Esto último lo dije en un tono muy bajito. Que bochorno.

-¡Que! Dime! Que paso?!- La emoción de su amiga la hacía reír.

-Después que regresamos al apartamento él me besó de la nada-

-¿Y cómo se sintió?- Siguió indagando.

-Definitivamente a tenido experiencia antes- Aquel beso corría en mi mente. Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba aquella emoción. A la vez me da miedo ¿y si solo es algo pasajero?

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Realmente no sé-

-Yo tú, lo invitaría a salir o algo- Ahora que lo recuerdo, quede con Natsu para invitar a sus amigos.

Mi celular vibró en ese momento.

 _Hola Luce Gray decidió que por hoy mejor iremos al cine, nos vemos después al departamento_

 _Natsu_

-¿Es él?- Me preguntó acostándose a mi lado viendo el celular.

-Quiere ir al cine con ellos-

-Aprovecha y ve bien vestida-

-Erza tengo miedo- Me acomode posando mi peso sobre mi brazo observando a Erza.

-¿Que sea igual que _él_?-

-Tú sabes lo mucho que sufrí- Recordar aquellos días me daba pánico. Aunque todo quedó en el pasado, aun había cicatrices que no cicatrizaban.

-Ambas lo sabemos, pero no puedes pensar que Natsu hará lo mismo-

\- Lo se Lo sé, es que, es tan emocionante sentir esto pero a la vez es demasiado bueno para ser verdad-

-Bueno conocerlo poco a poco y después eliges-

 **Natsupov**

-¡Flamita por fin llegas!- Después que Lucy se había ido, Gray me llamó que fuera a comer con él. Aunque no me recuerdo el nombre del lugar, sí sé que hacen una comida deliciosa. Gray se encontraba comiendo sentado en la barra.

-¿No se supone que vayas a buscar a Juvia?-

-Me llamó diciendo que su vuelo se había atrasado. Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue ayer?- Tomé asiento a su lado.

\- Nos divertimos bastante-

-¿Nada más?- Inquirió

-….La bese-

-Que sorpresa- Comentó sarcásticamente con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Por qué?-

-Cuando bebes una copa es como si te transformaras- Reí. Tenía razón. Todavía pensaba en aquel Natsu de la fiesta. Lucy coqueteándome fue algo que me sacó ese lado de mí que pensaba que no existía. Tenerla en mis brazos mientras bailábamos se sentía muy bien. Ella se sentía…mía.

-Le dije que no me había arrepentido de haberlo hecho-

-¿Qué te dijo?- Recordar sus palabras hacían que creciera una emoción en mí.

-Que ella tampoco se arrepentía-

-Ya tienes tu respuesta, ahora invítala a salir-

-Lucy quería que tú y Juvia fueran esta noche al apartamento-

-¿Porque mejor no vamos a un cine o algo?- Tomé mi celular y le dejé un mensaje. El restaurante se había llenado, por lo tanto Gray pagó su comida y nos fuimos.

Estaba nervioso y a la vez emocionado. Definitivamente tenerla a ella de compañera de apartamento era lo mejor que me hubiese pasado. Mi celular volvió a vibrar cuando me senté en mi auto. Erza. Qué raro.

- _Hola Hostigador-_ Podía percibir su sonrisa aun con su voz profunda.

-Titania- Le respondí el saludo burlonamente.

- _Escuche lo que paso anoche_ \- Su voz pasó a ser seria lo cual hizo que un frio corriera por mi espalda.

 _\- No te hare nada, solo cuídala-_ Antes de yo poder preguntar algo me había colgado. No tienes que preocuparte Erza, no voy a lastimarla.

El día transcurrió rápido para mí. Había terminado mi jornada de trabajo y para mi suerte me pagaron el mismo día por ser nueva. Por lo menos me daría para costearme mi taquilla.

Al llegar al apartamento ya Natsu se encontraba listo para irse sentado en sofá leyendo un libro. ¡Qué nervios! Ahora lo atrasaría.

-Voy a darme una ducha rápido- Le dije agitadamente tirando mi mochila en el sofá.

-No te preocupes yo espero- ¡Dios que caballeroso!

No conteste y solo me encerré en mi cuarto para entrar y darme una ducha rápida. Como sabía que en las noches Magnolia era frio, me puse un vestido de mangas color azul cielo y sobre el un suéter de lana blanco. Por ultimo cepillé mi cabello lacio dejándolo suelto y coloque maquillaje natural. Tomé mi bolso y salí. Caminé hacia donde Natsu que seguía concentrado en su lectura.

-Estoy lista- Dije suavemente. Instantáneamente me miró a los ojos gentilmente. El aire se detuvo para mí cuando me miro de arriba abajo sin vergüenza ninguna. Amable y sensual una mezcla de química explosiva.

-Vámonos- Me pasó por el lado dejando un rastro de perfume masculino atrás. Ahora que lo observo mientras camino atrás de él, se ve guapo, aunque siempre lo está. Su camiseta es de lana también, pero de mangas que le llegan hasta sus antebrazos que dejan ver sus venas marcados por sus ejercicios. Tiene un pantalón negro puesto. Su muñeca tiene un brazalete negro.

Ya que quedábamos cerca del cine decidimos caminar. El silencio entre nosotros me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué película iremos a ver?- Me había dado cuenta de que no sabía ni qué película íbamos a ver.

-Creo que Gray dijo que iremos a ver a Rave Master- Me contestó deteniéndose para yo poder alcanzarlo.

Estaba anocheciendo, en el centro de la plaza de la ciudad donde caminábamos estaba alumbrada por sus postes que rodeaban una fuente, haciendo la noche y el ambiente más romántico.

Estaba más transitado que de costumbre.

-Oye Lucy- Su voz suave y seria hizo que volteara mi cabeza a mirarlo. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo en concentración mientras caminaba.

-Sí, dime- le respondí con igual suavidad.

-¿Has pensado en lo que pasó anoche?- Me pude en ese momento dar cuenta, que él al igual que yo tenía miedo de cuál iba a ser mi reacción.

-Ya te dije que no me arrepiento de nada-

-No quiero que esto se vuelva extraño para nosotros-

-No tiene que serlo si tu no lo haces extraño- Esta vez lo miré a los ojos cuando dije esto. Quería que el sintiera que todo estaba bien. Aunque mi perspectiva de nosotros había cambiado totalmente, podíamos tratarnos igualmente.

Mirándome tiernamente colocó ambas manos a los lados de mi rostro y fue acercando su cara. Mi corazón nuevamente comenzó a palpitar cuando sentí sus labios calientes en mi frente. Me encanto ese gesto tierno. Se separó pasando su dedo por mi mejilla colorada. Una sonrisa tomó lugar en mis labios y me paré de puntillas para así poder tomar sus labios. Antes de poder unirlos completamente alguien nos estaba llamando.

Acercándose a nosotros venia Gray y una chica de pelo azul que si no me equivoco era su novia.

-Hola Lucy, me gustaría presentarte a mi novia Juvia- Nos presentó.

-Encantada Lucy, espero poder ser amigas- Me saludó cálidamente. Ya me empezó a caer bien.

-Claro que si- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bueno vámonos que se hace tarde para la película-

-Cálmate cubo de hielo ya estamos cerca- Ambas reímos al ver como peleaban como niños.

-¿Conoces a Natsu desde hace mucho?- Me pregunto mientras los seguíamos.

-Desde hace una semana- Ambas continuamos hablando por el resto del camino. Me sorprendí mucho al saber que teníamos mucho en común. Por ejemplo que era escritora de novelas románticas. Quedamos en un día encontrarnos y hablar de nuestras ideas.

Al llegar al cine no tuvimos que esperar mucho en fila para nuestra suerte. Fui a sacar mi dinero del bolso cuando la mano de Natsu sujetó mi muñeca antes de yo poder sacarlo.

-Yo te pago- Me dijo sacando su billetera de su bolsillo trasero y dándole el dinero al cajero.

-No era necesario-

-Es una cita es necesario- Dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios y posando un brazo sobre mis hombros acercándome a él.

-¿Desde cuando esto es una _cita?-_ Pregunté traviesamente mirándolo con un brillo coqueto en mi mirada.

-Desde que aceptaste venir aquí conmigo- Me dio mi taquilla y me compró palomitas de maíz. Parecíamos una pareja real.

La película estaba a mitad cuando se encendió mi celular. Mama. Avisé a Natsu que saldría al baño y salí, pero en vez de ir al baño como dije, me detuve en la entrada para no interrumpir a nadie.

-Mama ¿qué pasa?-

- _Debes tomar un vuelo de inmediato-_ Su voz ronca como si acabara de llorar me asustó. Ella nunca me llamaba de esa manera, al menos que….

- _Es tu padre, ha tenido un accidente-_ Con sola esa oración sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo.

Al final tal vez resultó que no iba a ser mi día.

 **Fue algo dificil escribir este capitulo ya que tenia que seguir con el drama un poco. Lamento los errores que encuentren.**

 **Giu giu Salamander: Apuesto que no esperebas este cambio tan repentino XD y eso que aun no empiezoXD**

 **Erza501: No te preocupes que el review me llegó. Espero que no me den writer's block a mi tampoco. No te me infartes que quiero que leas hasta el finalXD No te preocupes que siempre estoy escribiendo a todo momento. Cuidate tu tambien.**

 **NashoDragneel72: Aqui te lanzo el nuevo capituloXD**

 **Estaba analizando mi bosquejo y no creo que mi historia tenga muchos capitulos. Todo depende si decido añadir un arc mas.**

 **Nos vemos muy pronto ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos, aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo. No se si han visto el trailer de Fairy tail Dragon Cry pero tengo el presentimiento que será tremenda pelicula.**

 **Espero que disfruten del capitulo. Al fin les contestaré sus preguntas.**

Despues de la llamadala noche había quedado arruinada para nosotros. Le avise a Natsu lo sucedido y para mi alivio no protestó y me llevo de vuelta al departamento. Entré a mi habitación y preparé mi maleta por si acaso.

-En que hospital se encuentra?- Me preguntó reclinandose de la puerta de mi habitacion.

-En Blue Lake. Queda a unas horas de aqui ya que no podre conseguir un vuelo inmediatamente-

-Yo te llevare asi que alistate con algo mas caliente- Me informó para irse. Decidí hacerle caso y cambié mi blusa por una mas caliente. Tomé mis cosas y lo esperé en la entrada.

Tomamos mi auto y salimos de allí.

En todo el trayecto Natsu intentó quitarme mi mente de los problemas en ese momento.

-Cuando puedas le envias disculpas a Gray y a Juvia por tener que irnos tan derrepente-

-Estoy segura que entenderan, me debes una segunda cita- Esto ultimo lo dijo con una risilla haciendome sonrojar un poco. Tal vez no hayamos podida terminar esta pero podemos tener otra mas adelante.

Nos quedamos callados y yo recoste mi cabeza de la ventana dejando que mis pensamientos entren a mi mente.

-Estas bien?- Me preguntó con algo de preocupación.

-Solo estoy preocupada- Conteste con voz apagada aun perdida en mis pensamientos. Sentí un peso opresivo en mi pecho. Me estaba ahogando en mis pensamientos. Un calor en mis ojos creció y no tardó en deslizarse por mis mejillas.

Como tenía el presentimiento que Natsu me observaba, sequé con mis manos rapidamente mis lagrimas.

No iba a hacer nada. Pero al verla tan fragil e indefensa al secarse sus mejillas no pudo resistirse y tomó suavemente su mano y tiró de ella hasta que Lucy quedara recostada de su hombro.

En ese momento fue como si él le diera el permiso de usarlo como consuelo. Dejó que las lagrimas y sollozos salieran libremente. Cada lagrima y sollozo que soltaba era como una liberación para si misma. En esos momentos que lloraba Natsu no dijo ni una sola palabra, lo cual ella agradeció internamente. Al final no se habia dado cuenta de que se habia quedado dormida en su caluroso hombro.

Sabia que la rubia era fuerte pero ella necesitaba un apoyo y él estaba dispuesto a serlo.

Ahí llacía acostado sobre la cama. Su piel estaba pálida, casi verde lo cual hacia que mi estómago se contrajera. Mi madre se encontraba en una esquina, aunque no quería que me diera de cuenta, si sabía que estaba llorando.

La opresion en mi pecho volvió a crecer, sabía que si no salía de allí, iba a estallar otravez. Con mis brazos cruzados salí silenciosamente del cuarto al pasillo que igualmente estaba lleno de gente triste. ¿Por qué todo en mi vida tiene que ser así? ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz completamente? Mis ojos se volvieron a humedecer pero me negue a llorar otravez.

Segundos después mama salió al pasillo también.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Pregunté sentándome en una de las sillas fijando mi mirada al suelo.

-Ya tu sabes que pudo haber sido- Su voz sonó con algo de coraje.

\- Pensé que la policía se había encargado de su seguridad- Solo escuche un bufido salir de sus labios.

-Cuando se trata de _él_ nadie está seguro- Comenté con una sonrisa amarga. En ese momento un doctor se acerca a nosotras y atrás de él también llega un policía.

-¿Sra. Heartfillia?- El policía llamó por mi madre. Al instante ella se levantó.

-Si soy yo-

-¿Puede venir un momento conmigo?

-Claro- Ambos siguieron caminando hasta salir del pasillo. Yo me quede allí sentada. Estar en este hospital me trae memorias que no quisiera ni recordar.

-Aquí tienes- Frente a mi vista se posó una mano sosteniendo un jugo. Claro, me había olvidado de que Natsu estaba aquí también. Lo tomé de sus manos y bebí un poco. Se sentía bien sentir el frio del líquido bajar por mi seca garganta.

Aun me preguntaba que podían estar hablando.

-Voy al baño- Me levante y seguí por el pasillo que mama y el policía se habían ido. Yo, Lucy Heartfillia no me quedaré con la duda. Pase varias oficinas y habitaciones hasta llegar al lobby del hospital. Se encontraban hablando en una pequeña oficina de la sala de emergencias, me escondí detrás de una puerta que nos dividía.

La gente la observaban extraños, pero no le importaba, solo quería zacear su curiosidad.

-Necesitamos su cooperación-

-Mi hija y yo hicimos todo lo que pudimos- Aunque su madre a oído de otros sonaba neutral, si podía escuchar una leve desesperación en su voz.

-Lo sabemos y entendemos señora, pero necesitamos información más profunda que esa- Un silencio vino, haciéndola preguntarse si sospechaban que ella estaba detrás de esa puerta que los dividía.

-Pensé que lo tenían todo bajo control- Pudo escuchar su tono acusatorio. Mientras más hablaba, más ella sospechaba. No sería la primera vez que un guardia la visitaba, tenían la costumbre de ir a su casa mensualmente y nunca le daba con preguntarle de que estaban hablando.

Hasta ahora.

-Nosotros también, pero al parecer uno de ellos se hizo pasar por nuestros guardias, en estos momentos está en interrogación, necesitamos que nos dé un nombre- Cuidadosamente apegó su mejilla de la puerta para alcanzar tan importante información.

\- _Él_ se llama Ja-

-¡Lucy donde estabas, te estaba esperando!- _¡rayos mi suerte!_ Justo en ese momento apareció Natsu casi gritando. Un silencio vino detrás de la puerta. Frustrada se alejó de la puerta, al instante ambos su madre y policía salieron del cuarto pequeño.

-Hija que haces aquí, ¿Pasó algo con tu padre?- Notó como su voz era nerviosa y fingida. El rostro de Natsu estaba algo serio de costumbre. Entre ellos estaba tenso.

Unos segundos pasaron a lo que Lucy observaba fijamente a su madre a los ojos. Sin quitarle su penetrante mirada respondió –El doctor dijo que en una semana estará bien, pero deben dejarlo en el hospital- Se sentía incomoda ante la mirada de su hija. Viró su mirada y formaron una rápida sonrisa falsa al notar a cierto pelirosa a su lado, que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido observando fijamente al policía.

-¿Tu eres su compañero de habitación? Tenías razón Lucy es muy guapo- Aun con la tensión, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Natsu relajó su expresión al presentarse.

\- Es un placer señora, soy Natsu- Su sonrisa estaba allí otravez.

-Por favor cariño llámame Layla-

-Lo siento interrumpirlos, pero debo seguir unos asuntos, hablaremos mas tarde señora, pasen buenas noches- Después de haberse despedido el policía salió del hospital.

Lucy se quedó dos horas. Al final decidió irse ya que ella y Natsu necesitaban descansar.

-Qué día- Suspiré pesadamente. Todo esto me había agotado, mi cuerpo y mente gritaba cama.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Me preguntó observándome un minuto para devolver su atención al frente a la carretera otra vez.

-Estaré mejor en la mañana – Contesté sinceramente. El aire y el paisaje de la ciudad afuera hacía mi batalla por mantener los ojos abiertos más difícil.

El celular de Natsu sonó en esos momentos. Lo recogió de su bolsillo. Me pregunté quien lo llamaba ya que por el reflejo del cristal noté que su mandíbula se tensó y su aguante en el guía se apretó.

-Hola- Contestó secamente. Me sentí nerviosa al notar su comportamiento. Jugué con mis dedos intentando disipar mi ansiedad.

-No se preocupe señor tengo todo controlado- Habló al celular cortantemente para colgar y tirar el teléfono en el dash del auto. El ambiente entre nosotros era asfixiante.

Por el resto del camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Cuando llegamos, me encerré en habitación y me tire de pecho en mi cama. ¡Por fin en mi nube!

No tarde ni dos minutos que ya estaba profundamente dormida.

Estiré mi cuerpo soltando un sonido bostezo. Me sentía llena de energías. Me levante de la cama suavemente para mirarme en el espejo. Estaba hecha un desastre. Mi delineador estaba corrido por debajo de mis ojos y mi pelo estaba enredado asquerosamente. También me di cuenta de que tenía la ropa de ayer puesta. Necesitaba un arreglo urgentemente.  
Saque de mi armario unos vaqueros ajustados con una camiseta gris y otra de botones y manguillos hasta los codos azul de rayas blancas.

Al salir de mi ducha me sentía fresca y limpia. No se escuchaba ningún ruido por la sala, cuando fui a la cocina por una batida mis sospechas fueron confirmadas. Natsu no estaba por ningún lado. No le presté atención y me dirigí a la puerta, me detuve de cantazo al notar una nota en el suelo.

Al recogerla, en mi estómago se formó un nudo desagradable.

 _Hola amorcito, espero que mi regalo de haya gustado, debo admitir que sentí un placer inmenso ver a ese pobre imbécil casi muerto._

 _Cógelo como una advertencia. Y quiero que sepas, que siempre te estoy vigilando._

Solté el papel inmediatamente de mis manos. Sentía mi corazón dar contra mi pecho rápidamente, sentía náuseas y tenía las manos sudorosas. Pensé en llamar a mama, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas con la situación de anoche. Sin más demora me fui a la universidad. Quizás pueda distraer un poco mi mente y despues decida que haré.

En clase fue peor de lo que imagine. No dejaba de mirar a los estudiantes sospechosamente como si alguno me fuera a atacar. No pude más y le escribí a Erza explicándole la situación.

- _¿! Como que ese demente te escribió escribir?!-_ Me escribió de vuelta al instante.

-Me dijo que era una advertencia, ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?- En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo al notar a cierto pelirosa en la entrada del salón de clase con la mirada me localizó.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- Le pregunto cordialmente el profesor.

-Necesito a Lucy Heartfillia- Las miradas se posaron sobre mí, sobre todo las chicas que no podían evitar observarme celosas. Ignorando las miradas me levanté y salí del salón.

Al llegar al pasillo central me sorprendí como firmemente me tomaba de la muñeca y me guiaba hasta la entrada con paso rápido.

-Te lo explico después, pero debemos salir de aquí lo más rápido posible- Estaba agitado y sudado, se le notaba nervioso lo cual me lo estaba contagiando.

-¿Qué, porque?- Pregunté al entrar al auto y ajustar el cinturón. Natsu cerró la puerta y piso firmemente el acelerador haciendo que me echara más atrás del asiento del auto.

Dos autos negros aparecieron a los lados del auto en que íbamos haciendo que Natsu subiera la velocidad.

-¡Nos persiguen!- Le dije en mi histeria. En cualquier momento me daría un ataque al corazón, íbamos demasiado deprisa. Observe el dash y por poco me muero. 150 mph y subiendo. Natsu estaba loco.

-¡Necesito que marques en el GPS esta dirección!- Aun conduciendo, con dificultad se levantó un poco para sacar de su bolsillo trasero un papelito y pasármelo. _Northway Paradise._ Lo marqué en la pantalla del dashboard.

Uno de los autos que nos perseguían chocó la parte de atrás del auto de Natsu, haciendo que soltara un gritito al chocarme con la cabeza con la ventana. El otro auto se colocó al frente. ¡Querian enjaularlo!

-¡VAMOS A MORIR!- Grite histérica al ver como el auto de al frente bajaba la velocidad poco a poco. Me quite el cinturón y trate de pasar por encima de Natsu a horcajadas. Si me preguntan, estaba loca.

-¡QUIERES TRANQUILIZARTE!- Me grito furioso al yo taparle la vista con mi trasero. Si estuviéramos en otra situación, esto sería la risa del día. El auto se movía en zigzag tratando esquivar los distintos autos en la carretera.

-¡Lucy quita trasero de mi cara!- Empujó mis caderas con una mano libre haciendo que yo me acomodara sentada en sus piernas. Mi espalda se recostó de la ventana y mis piernas quedaban colgadas del asiento del pasajero. Las mariposas en mi estómago se contrajeron cuando su mano se colocó sobre mi falda. ¿¡Porque tenía que ser en estos momentos!?

-Rayos- Masculló y giró bruscamente en una curva adentrándonos en una carretera estrecha. Las personas saltaban esquivando a los autos a toda velocidad. Cajas, ropa y muchos artículos volaban en el viento. Los autos aún estaban persiguiéndonos a altas velocidades.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Podía notar la dificultad que Natsu estaba teniendo en perderlos. Junto con adrenalina estaba sintiendo muchos nervios.

De manera rápida su mirada me observó seriamente para volver su vista al frente a la carretera. Tragué en seco.

Uno de los autos volvió a chocarnos por detrás haciendo del susto que me aferrara a la camiseta de Natsu pegando mi nariz a su cuello haciendo que no enfocara mi vista hacia lo que pasaba afuera.

Caí ante la tentación de olerlo un poco. Tuve que soportar un suspiro de loca enamorada en ese momento. Era una deliciosa mezcla de aroma varonil y sudor. Noté como la mandíbula se le tensaba, marcando sus facciones de hombre.

\- no hagas eso- Su voz sonaba tensa y…oscura haciendo que un escalofrío corriera por su espalda. Sonaba como un animal listo para cazar. ¡Lucy reacciona, este no es el momento!

-Necesito que conduzcas-

-¿!QUE?! ¿ESTAS LOCO?-

-Calmate, si queremos deshacernos de estos tipos debemos hacerlo-

-No creo que pueda hacerlo- Lo dije bajando mi mirada. Jamás había conducido a tan altas velocidades.

-Claro que puedes- Tomó mis piernas y las paso al lado del conductor colocándolas en el acelerador. Ahora me encontraba sentada entre sus piernas. Tomé el volante en mis manos mientras él se agacho a la esquina buscando el botón de echar el asiento hacia atrás. Cuando lo hizo colocó ambas manos en mi cintura ayudándolo a impulsarse para quedarse en los asientos traseros. Automáticamente pisé más fuerte el acelerador sacándonos de la calle estrecha y llevándonos a una principal.

Ya no sentía una presencia atrás, así que me vire unos segundos para confirmarlo, de hecho Natsu ya se encontraba saliendo por la ventana y con una agilidad envidiable saltando hacia el auto de al lado.

 **NATSU POV**

Debía ser rápido, Lucy no tenía mucha experiencia en estas cosas. Ponía ambas vidas en juego.

Entré por la ventanilla de la capota del auto lanzando un puño contra el copiloto haciendo que su cabeza diera fuerte contra el cristal dejándolo inconsciente.

Sentí un dolor desgarrador en mi espalda, casi grito del dolor. El que conducía me había apuñalado en mi zona del hombro. Apreté los dientes mientras con mi mano me sacaba la daga de un solo cantazo. Mi vista se nubló por un segundo. Miré al auto que Lucy conducía, por lo menos estaba a nuestra velocidad. Nos acercábamos a un puente. Mi adrenalina pulsó. No llegaríamos a tiempo. Me lancé a los asientos traseros para coger al piloto desde la parte de atrás de la silla y toserle el cuello dejándolo muerto en el momento. El auto empezaba a perder velocidad.

Antes de que completamente se detuviera el auto, subí con la poca fuerza que tenía gracias a la herida por la capota nuevamente. Cuando Lucy me vio no tardo en acercar el auto para que yo saltara. Mi hombro quería estallar de dolor cuando alcanza la capota de nuestro auto. Estiré mi brazo bueno y abrí la puerta del copiloto para entrar.

 **LUCYPOV**

Al Natsu entrar pude ver lo pálido que estaba. Al echarse un poco hacia al frente a recoger su celular que se había caído pude notarlo. Su camiseta blanca tenía la espalda y parte de su manguillo en el antebrazo lleno de sangre.

-¡Dios Natsu, Estas herido!- Tiró el celular por la ventana y luego la cerró con el botón del auto. Al tratar de acomodarse en el asiento mordió su cachete tratando de no soltar un quejido. Estaba en dolor y podía notarlo.

-Vira hacia la derecha- Su voz quebrada aumentó mi preocupación. Hice lo que me dijo y pasamos a otra carretera menos poblada de autos.

-Detente aquí- Señalo a un edificio haciendo esquina en la zona. Estacione el auto y salimos. Yo más rápido claro, Natsu salió más lento evitando que la herida sangrara más.

Seguí a Natsu mientras entrabamos al edificio y no tardé en darme cuenta que era un ¿Hotel? Él se detuvo en el escritorio de recepción donde una chica estaba firmando documentos. Al ver a Natsu rápido dejo lo que hacía.

-Señor Dragneel que gusto verlo por aquí- Su manera de hablar a Natsu no era como otras chicas que querían captar su atención, más bien era de respeto.

-Gracias Mia, dame las llaves de mi apartamento- Me confundí de momento. ¿Entonces para que esta en los apartamentos de la universidad? Ella se fue y a los segundos regreso con una llave con el número 321 en ella. Subimos por un elevador hasta llegar a un pasillo, luego de eso nos detuvimos en la puerta.

El apartamento era lujoso y todo estaba en perfecto orden y en limpieza. La fornitura era blanca y los suelos de madera color chocolate. La luz tenue de las ventanas me relajaba en sobremanera.

-¿Te gusta?- Su voz masculina sonó a mis espaldas casi cerca de mi oído.

-¿Es tuya?- Pregunte al voltearme a mirarlo. El contestó con su cabeza.

-¿Entonces porque te quedas en los apartamentos de la universidad?- En esos momentos Natsu perdió el balance y para no caerse se aguantó de la mesa haciendo caer una decoración de cristal en el suelo haciéndola añicos. Rápidamente lo ayude colocando su brazo encima de mis hombros y con cuidado los ayude hasta un cuarto, que me imagino que es el suyo.

Estaba todo bien recogido y limpio meticulosamente igual que todo el departamento. Levemente olía a él, parece que no hace mucho que este departamento estaba deshabitado.

Natsu se soltó de mí y sacó del baño una cajita de artículos de medicina. La puso sobre la cama y comenzó a desabrochar su camiseta.

-Déjame ayudarte- Me ofrecí al ver como disimulaba muecas de dolor al tratar de quitársela. Me coloqué a su espalda y la deslicé con cuidado de no rozar sus heridas.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer un gesto de desagrado. Había sido una apuñalada fea, la herida era profunda, quizás necesitaría coserlo. La sangre estaba seca, lo primero que haría era limpiarlo.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo solo-

 **author pov**

-Quédate quieto y déjame ayudarte- Al escuchar su melodiosa voz se tranquilizó y dejó que ella siguiera atendiéndolo. Sus manos eran como seda contra su piel, eran pequeñas, frágiles como ella era.

-Esto te va a doler- Avisó para ponerle el algodón con alcohol en la herida. Inmediatamente su espalda se tensó y escuchó cuando masculló un 'maldita sea'.

Lucy siguió curando la herida lo mejor que su conocimiento la dejó. El corazón se le fue al piso cuando llego a la parte de cocer la herida.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó al notar como se había detenido.

-Es que…nunca he cocido está herida- Vaciló un poco.

Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente a ella. La mano que sujetaba la aguja le temblaba al igual que sus labios. Sintió lastima y ternura a la vez. Lucy hacia lo que podía por curarlo. Estaba decidido a detener su pesadilla. Aguantó su muñeca cuidadosamente y le quito la aguja de sus dedos dejándola sobre la mesita de noche. Después de haberlo hecho colocó una mano en su cabeza masajeando con su pulgar suavemente su frente.

-Date un baño, tendremos que salir pronto- Su voz gentil la tranquilizaba. 'Eres una tonta por dudar de este perfecto hombre' Mentalmente se regañaba.

-Gracias- Agradeció y se fue a bañar. El agua fría relajó sus tensos músculos. Había sido un día largo y agotador, su cabeza quería estallarle. Alguien tocó la puerta. Cerrando el grifo del agua, salió de la ducha y se colocó detrás de la puerta.

-Te traje una toalla y ropa para que te cambiaras- Dijo la voz de Natsu detrás de la puerta. Se sintió nerviosa y atrapada en ese momento. Estaba desnuda sin nada que la tapase, que bueno que la puerta los dividía. Dando las gracias, abrió un poco la puerta y saco su brazo para tomar los artículos de sus manos.

Una camiseta que supuso que era de Natsu ya que era grande y diseño masculino. Cepillo sus dientes y se vistió con la camiseta la cual le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla, casi al muslo. Se sentía tan rara llevando puesto uno de su bóxer. Aunque la situación era por necesidad, no pudo evitar pensar que el gesto era íntimo…como si fueran pareja.

 **Author pov**

Tuvo que tener fuerza de voluntad para no mirar a Lucy más de una vez. De lejos se notaba su buen cuerpo, pero esa camiseta se le veía tremendamente buena. Sus piernas eran largas y bien contorneadas, la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando ver sus exquisitas curvas. Su pelo estaba humedo y su piel brillaba la cual la hacia ver mas hermosa.

Unas bolsas se encontraban sobre el comedor donde Natsu estaba sentado.

-Compre comida y unas cosas para nosotros- De la bolsa sacó unas deliciosas hamburguesas. La boca se le hizo agua.

-Nos quedaremos aqui?- Preguntó

-Solo esta noche, mañana tendre que ir al hospital para que me revisen la herida- Mas tranquila se sentó y disfruto de su comida. Al rato Natsu fue a darse su baño quejandose que se sentia pegajoso. Mientras tanto Lucy se quedo sentada en la sala escribiendole a su madre.

- _Como sigue papa?-_

- _hasta ahora tod va bien, cualquier cosa te avisaremos-_

Al alzar su vista del celular casi le da un infarto. Natsu se encontraba fresco del baño, pero solo llevaba puesto un pantalon pijama sin camiseta dejando a la vista sus impresionantes abdominales.

Encendió la tele y mientras él la veia ella se quedo profundamente dormida.

Al darse de cuenta de que se habia quedado dormida, la tomó en sus brazos y la recostó sobre la cama.

Algo le quedaba claro y era que si necesitaba proteccion, sobre todo la de él

 **Detalles de la vida de Lucy empiezan a hacerla sospechar. Cual sera el misterio?**

 **Este capitulo fue tedioso, ya que nunca he hecho un capitulo con acción**

 **Guest: Hola**

 **Me alegré mucho al leer tu comentario espero poder seguir leyendolos mas adelante:D**

 **Stormy night of rain92**

 **Tantas dudas, verdad? no te preocupes que poco a poco esto seguirá progresando.**

 **Akasaku: Que bueno que te gusto! espero que te estes preparada para lo que les tengoXD**

 **Me despido nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Despues de unas semanas me volví a aparecer. Tengo una pequeña actividad para ustedes mis lectoresXD**

 **Cuando comenten, ustedes me pondran alguna peticion que quieran que pase entre Natsu y Lucy, de esas peticiones eligiré 3 o 2. Nada de lemon XD**

 **Las uniré a la historia a medida que vaya progresando.**

 **A lo elegidos les dedicare el capitulo para que sepan que he elegido su peticion. Espero de todo corazon sus comentarios.**

 **Algunos personajes serán inventados por mi, el resto pertenece a Hiro mashima.**

 **LucyPOV**

Me levanté al escuchar un sonido en la cocina de platos. Estiré mis brazos por encima de mí e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación.

Los recuerdos del día anterior inundan mi mente y un escalofrío corre por mi espalda al recordar la nota en mi apartamento. ¿Debería decírselo a la policía?...No lo creo, al menos no después de lo que escuche aquella conversacion entre el policia y mama.

Sin darle más mente al asunto me levanté y pase mis dedos por mi cabello tratando de que no pareciera muy desaliñado. Salí hacia la cocina.

Ya no es una sorpresa encontrar a Natsu haciendo el desayuno.

-Buenos días- Le dije y noté como había varios paquetes encima de la mesada de la cocina.

-Buenos días, ¿quieres desayunar?- Se giró para mover los paquetes de la mesa y ponerlos en el mueble. Como siempre él bien considerado. Tome asiento en la mesada de la cocina. Casi todo era normal. Ante este pensamiento no pude evitar soltar un bufido. Nada hasta ahora era normal, no desde lo que paso ayer. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablar de esta situación.

Ambos nos sentamos a comer silenciosamente. Al mirar mi plato vacío me di cuenta de que tenía muchaaaaaa hambre. Natsu observó mi plato con una mirada graciosa para llevárselo y lavarlo en el fregadero.

-Natsu debemos hablar- El ambiente cambió algo tenso. Desde su hombro me miró con una mirada cuidadosa. No le di importancia a su escasez de palabras.

-¿Por qué esos autos nos perseguían?- Tardó segundos en contestar. En su espalda notaba la tensión. Me di cuenta que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso. Pero no me importa, no me quedaría con la curiosidad.

-Ellos….- Se volvió a detener. Mi corazón parpadeo en expectación.- Por el momento no tienes que preocuparte por eso- Su seriedad me tomó por desprevenida.

-Que, !¿Por qué?!- Cuestioné algo alterada por lo seco que había sido. Sus ojos no dejaron de observarme seriamente.

-Te compre alguna ropa para que puedas cambiarte, cuando termines te dejaré en casa de Erza- Me informó para pasar por mi lado y desaparecer por la puerta sin dejarme tiempo de preguntar más. Con coraje tomé la bolsa del mueble y cerré la puerta de cantazo sin importante si despertaba a los vecinos. Quien diría que un Natsu terco fuera tan irritante.

Puse la bolsa sobre la cama y fue sacando los artículos de adentro. Cepillo dental, pantalones vaqueros cortos, blusa blanca de mangas largas, y ropa interior. ¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Desde cuándo sabe mi talla?! Qué bueno que no está para que no vea mi rostro sonrojado.

Tome una ducha rápida y me puse la ropa que Natsu me compró. Salí de la habitación. Ya él se encontraba listo esperándome en la sala. Al ver cómo me acercaba me observó de arriba abajo lo cual me hizo sentir nerviosa.

-Veo que te quedo bien la ropa- Comentó con una media sonrisa satisfecha. Asiento nerviosa al preguntarme como consiguió mi talla de ropa interior.

-Gracias por comprármela- Le agradezco en voz baja por mi vergüenza. Me pasa por el lado con una sonrisa y me abre la puerta caballerosamente.

Por el trayecto a casa de Erza no dije nada. No íbamos tan tensos como orita. Observaba por el cristal hacia afuera y veía los paisajes, los autos pasar y la gente haciendo sus cosas. Era como si nada de anoche hubiera pasado. Volví a recostarme del asiento pero esta vez mirando por el rabillo del ojo al pelirosa de al lado.

Por más que trate de eliminar esos pensamientos, siempre están rondando en mi mente. Su personalidad en la universidad y la personalidad de ayer. ¿Sera un espía? Si le pregunto ahora no me contestará. ¡Qué confusión!

-¿Estas bien?- Su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando lo miro noto que me observa preocupado.

-Solo pienso- Aunque intente sonreír, sé que no sería sincera, por eso conteste como si estuviera despistada.

Unos segundos pasaron cuando pregunté- ¿Por qué nos perseguían esos autos?- En su rostro se le veía lo fastidioso que le era esa pregunta.

-Ya te dije que no debías preocuparte por eso- Aunque su tono de voz era serio no me iba a dejar intimidar tan fácilmente. Hora de respuestas.

-Si me preocupo o no es asunto mío, ahora dime, ¿Por qué nos perseguían?- Mis voz se endureció y él apretó su agarre en el volante y detuvo el auto frente a la casa de Erza.

-Aquí te traje, hablamos horita- Fruncí el ceño en irritación. Estaba tratando de escapar de esta situacion.

-No Natsu, hablamos ahora- Mi terquedad le molestaba lo sé, pero no iba a darme por vencido. En su mirada se notaba la furia contenida. Respiraba hondo por la nariz.

-¡Que rayos te pasa?! Estas muy irritante esta mañana! -

-¡¿Yo estoy irritante? ¡ tu eres el que no quiere decirme nada!-

\- Lo siento nena, pero no vas a sacar nada de mí, te aconconsejo que dejes de curiosear- Me detuve al responderle cuando vi la expresión de dolor en su rostro. Su mano la llevó a su pecho y apretó su puño en la camiseta.

\- ¡¿Natsu, estas bien?! – No me respondió lo cual significaba que el dolor era muy fuerte. Sin pensarlo dos veces me bajé del auto y corrí hacia el lado del pasajero. Rápidamente lo saqué y lo acosté en los asientos traseros. La gente caminaba y nos miraban extrañados. No me importa, lo que me importa es llevarlo a un hospital inmediatamente.

Tomé el lugar que Natsu ocupaba hace segundos atrás y pise el acelerador dejando a varios autos tocándome bocina. No me importaba en esos momentos ir a muy rapida velocidad.

-Lu….cy- La voz de Natsu me llamó en un susurro. Mire hacia atrás y mi preocupación creció en su totalidad. Estaba pálido, sus respiros salían en ronquidos y jadeos. Su frente estaba envuelto en sudor. Podía ver su espalda ya que lo había puesto boca abajo. Tenía una mancha de sangre que poco a poco se extendía. Me recordé que de su herida abierta. Pobrecito, tuvo que haber soportado el dolor por mucho tiempo.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos al hospital donde estaba papa. Estacioné el auto en la entrada, para mi alivio al verme tan desesperada llamaron a los paramédicos y se lo llevaron.

Para calmar la ansiedad de la espera, fui a la maquina a buscar un refresco. Saqué el celular y escribí a mama.

- _Buenos días mama, ¿Cómo esta papa?-_

 _\- Hoy despertó pero el medico nos dijo que debía entrar en terapia para recuperar la movilidad de las piernas-_ Mi corazón sintió como si le hubiesen sacado un peso de encima por esta noticia.

 _-Estoy en el edificio de emergencia-_

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¿Paso algo?-_

 _-Natsu ayer se lastimo y ahora le están atendiendo la herida-_ No le iba a decir lo ocurrido de ayer, ya había sido suficiente de tantos problemas.

 _-Prepararé la habitación de huéspedes para que se queden en casa hoy-_

 _-Está bien, gracias mama-_ Guardé el celular cuando el medico que atendía a Natsu se acercó a donde yo estaba.

-¿Es usted familiar de Natsu Dragneel?-

\- S..soy su novia- Me debes una Natsu.

-Ya que la herida fue mas profunda de lo que creiamos, tuvimos que coserla. Ya puede llevárselo, aquí tiene unas pastillas para el dolor y que trate de no hacer ninguna fuerza- Me dio las instrucciones y entregó un paquete de pastillas amarillas. Después entré y encontré a Natsu abrochándose su camisa mientras se paraba de la cama.

Ya estaba normal. Algo tieso por los puntos, pero su color de piel había vuelto a la normalidad para mi alivio. Del susto que había pasado hasta el coraje que pasamos se había ido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor definitivamente- Nos dirigimos a recepción a llenar unos papeles que la enfermera nos encargó.

-¿ _Novia_ eh?- Me observó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios mientras seguía llenando los papeles.

-¡No te burles tonto, que quieres que haga, no puedo decir que soy amiga o no me hubiesen dejado entrar!- Traté de que mi argumento fuera lógico pero lamentablemente el rojo en mis cachetes hacia que mis intenciones fallaran.

-No me burlo, solo me parece adorable que mi _novia_ aún se ponga tímida conmigo- Su voz derramaba diversión. Qué bueno que no seguimos enojados. De la vergüenza le di un cantazo en el brazo y salí por la entrada dejándolo atrás riéndose. No tardó en irse a mi lado.

-Mama nos dejará quedarnos hoy en casa- Accedió con su cabeza. Y nos fuimos nuevamente en el auto.

-Haremos una parada ya que necesitamos comprar unas cosas para nosotros-

-Tengo dinero que podemos usar para pagar-

-No, ni se te ocurra, por si no te acuerdas, tengo también dinero-

-Guárdalo para cuando lo necesites-

-Es un _no,_ y para que no te quejes después, hoy seré yo la que se encargara de ti ¿Entendido?- Una media sonrisa se coló en sus labios ¡Me encanta la manera que hace expresiones de esa manera, se ve tan sexy!

\- Mi novia es _tan_ terca- Esta vez no pude evitar una carcajada. Ambos estábamos a gusto, el hecho que me llamara su novia hacia que se revolviera el estómago. Aunque lo dijera molestándome.

-Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de aceptar ser mi _novio-_

 _-_ Créeme, contigo no hay _nada_ que pensar- ¡Rayos no me mires con esos ojos que quieren comerme!

-No sigas que haces que me enamores- Se rió ante mi tono fingido. Era divertido coquetear de esta manera.

 **AutorPOV**

Ya que quería comprar varias cosas, estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento. La ciudad estaba transitada de personas como de costumbre. Ese ambiente le encantaba. Natsu colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y siguió a Lucy de continuo. Entraron primeramente a una tienda de ropa masculina. Después compraron la ropa de Lucy y finalmente fueron a comprar la comida de esa noche.

Llegaron a su casa. No había nadie. En comparación con el apartamento, esta era mucho más grande, más lujosa. Le entregó la bolsa de ropas y dejó el restante en la mesada de la cocina.

-Aquí está tu habitación- Lo guió hasta la habitación de huespedes. La cama estaba localizada en el centro, una mesada y coqueta y al lado el baño. No debería sorprenderle, estaban hablando de los Heartfillia, una familia muy adinerada.

-Gracias, bajaré cuando termine- Sin más intercambio de palabras lo dejó y subió a su antigua habitación.

Se sentía tan bien estar en casa de nuevo. Las paredes tenían fotos y dibujos. Típico de una adolescente. Entrar en esa habitación le traía buenas memorias. Se dio una ducha rápida para poder empezar a cocinar. Se puso unos vaqueros cortos y una blusa blanca cómoda para bajar a la cocina.

Natsu bajó después de ella. Llevaba un pantalón pijama y una camiseta de manquillos dejando ver sus brazos bien formados. Esperaba que no se diera cuenta de cómo sus ojos viajaban inspeccionando cada rincón de su cuerpo perfecto. Antes de que él se diera cuenta de su sección de ligue, dio la vuelta y prestó atención a la sartén.

Ambos disfrutaban de su compañía y de la música suave de Ravenstone My escape. La canción daba un ambiente más cálido e íntimo entre los dos.

 **LucyPOV**

-¿Cómo sigues de la herida?- Ambos habíamos terminado de comer y me levanté a lavar los platos, él me siguó y se recostó de la mesada a mi lado. Rascó su espalda al yo preguntarle eso.

-Me están volviendo loco, pero hasta ahora creo q viviré- Respondió riéndose suavemente a lo que me pareció súper adorable.

-Dame los medicamentos para ponértelos sobre la herida- Le pedí, el asintió con su cabeza y se fue a la sala a traer los medicamentos que había dejado encima del mueble. Regresó con ellos en mano y los puso sobre la mesada.

Procedí a colocarme detrás de él. Mis dedos suavemente tomaron el borde de su camiseta y se fui subiendo poco a poco con cuidado de no rozar la herida. Como de esperarse estaba irritada y algo roja.

-¿Cómo se ve?- Me preguntó a lo que buscaba en la bolsa los antibióticos.

-Necesitaré ponerle antibiótico para bajarle la hinchazón un poco- Coloco aquel espeso gel en mis dedos y con mucho cuidado se lo pongo sobre la herida. En ningún momento se tensó o dió quejidos de dolor, lo cual era buena señal, más bien se sentía extremadamente tranquilo.

-¿Natsu, estas bien?- Me preocupe al ver que no decía nada, al oír mi voz parece que reaccionó.

-¿Eh?, ¡Si!, perdón es que me relajé demasiado cuando me pasabas tus manos por la espalda- Se dió la vuelta y pude notar que estaba medio avergonzado de esto ya que un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. ¡Aguántenme que quiero comérmelo a besos! Sus labios suav- ¡No Lucy! Concéntrate.

Su color de ojos estaba más oscuro de costumbre y estaban fijos en mis ¿labios? Rayos esto es demasiado, nuestra química era como una bomba a punto de estallar.

-¿Quieres que lo siga haciendo?- Le susurré hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos jade. Sus labios tenían el perfecto tamaño para yo poder morderlos. ¡¿Morderlos?! Este hombre tenía el poder de volverme en una salvaje.

-No me apetece relajarme en estos momentos- Su voz bajó en un susurro oscuro haciendo que me diera escalofríos. Dicho esto se acercó en un solo paso y me tomó por la cintura uniendo nuestros labios.

Posé mis manos por sus hombros acercando más su cuerpo al mío, casi nuestros pechos chocan, solo quedaba una mínima distancia. Este beso me acordaba al que habíamos compartido hace unas noches atrás. Diria que ahora se habia vuelto mas violento.

Nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, por partes iguales mordíamos y nuestros labios, respirábamos con dificultad. Su agarre se aferró más a mi cintura y me alzó en sus fuertes brazos sentándome sobre la mesada y posando sus manos sobre mis muslos. Inmediatamente mis manos agarraron su cabello, que por cierto era suave y mis besos se acortaron para repartir besos en su cuello haciendo que se escapara un gruñido de sus labios.

-¡Tu herida!- Me separé de su cuello inmediatamente al darme cuenta de aquello.

-¡El doctor claramente dijo que no podías hacer fuerza!-

-No te preocupes estoy bien- dijo en voz aturdida para regresar a repartir besos en mi cuellos esta vez. Mi respiración agitada se convirtió en suspiros sonoros.

-Valla no esperaba verlos fornicando encima de mi mesada- Ambos nos separamos al escuchar la voz de mama. Allí se encontraba sorprendida y observándonos burlonamente. Al voltear mi vista hacia Natsu pude entender porque lo decía. En esos momentos me encontraba sentada sobre la mesada con Natsu al frente de mí sin camisa. Su respiración estaba igual de agitada que la mía, sus manos se encontraban agarrando mis muslos casi enrollándolos a sus caderas y sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal.

Una posición muy prometedora.

Suavemente me soltó los muslos y yo me levanté acomodándome la ropa que se encontraba arrugada en ese mismo momento.

-No estábamos _fornicando_ mama- Se rio al ver mi expresión de bochorno y colorada en esos momentos. No me atreví a ver a los ojos a Natsu en ese momento. ¿Cómo pude perder la compostura de esa manera? Aunque con ese monumental de hombre me sorprendía de no haberlo hecho antes.

-Si si Lucy y yo nací ayer- Rodó sus ojos. Al salir por la puerta viro y llamó a Natsu a su despacho. Antes de seguirla, se puso nuevamente su camiseta. Lástima que no pude seguir disfrutando un rato más de su cuerpo. Por fin le di la cara y llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Qué lindo, era como un niño! Al final me guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia el despacho de mi padre.

Había llegado el momento de buscar respuestas. Solo había un lugar donde encontrarlas. En el despacho de mi padre. Ahora mismo agradezco que ambos de mis padres tengan despachos diferentes. Sin más demora caminé hacia él y abrí la puerta cuidadosamente de no hacer ningún ruido que los hiciera sospechar.

La oficina era de luz tenue ya que había cortinas que cubrían la mayor parte de las ventanas. Mi padre siempre tan serio. Encendí su computadora y busqué en todos los archivos. Solo pagos, asuntos de negocios. Nada fuera de lo normal. Frustrada me tiré en el espaldar de la silla. Piensa Lucy, piensa. Una idea se me ocurrió. Salí del despacho y me dirigí al cuarto de mis padres.

Ahí, busque una caja que papa siempre guarda en una caja debajo de la cama. La caja llevaba un código de seguridad haciendo crecer mis sospechas. Presé unos números y sonreí en victoria al escuchar el sonido dejando saber que había sido abierto. Nunca uses tu fecha de nacimiento. Adentro de la pequeña caja de metal se encontraban unas cartas. Específicamente una haría que mi pulso se acelerara y que un miedo creciera en mí.

 _La hora zero llegó. Hora de quitarte lo que más quieres._

Natsu pov

Después de nuestra sección de besos, me tomó unos segundos en calmar un poco mi adrenalina. Ambos entramos al despacho y tomamos asiento.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo con hija- Opinó burlonamente haciendo que sacara una media sonrisa de mis labios.

-Ya tú me conoces-

-La razón por la que quise hablar contigo es un tema serio- Ambos recobramos la seriedad al instante. Esperé a que prosiguiera.

-El accidente de Jude fue provocado- Como el peso de las palabras así se tensó el ambiente entre nosotros. Pensé que me sofocaba en él.

-Me lo imaginaba, Lucy no le dijo nada, pero fuimos perseguidos de camino a mi apartamento-

-Ya me imaginaba que esa herida no era un simple accidente de trabajo-

-Le aseguro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para proteger a Lucy-

-Lo sé. Tengo curiosidad, ¿En el día de la elección habían muchos otros candidatos para este trabajo, porque estabas tan empeñado en él?- Su pregunta me trajo una sonrisa a mis labios. Era una pregunta que siempre supe que me haría.

-Las razones aún no las puedo revelar, pero le aseguro que soy el _más_ indicado para su trabajo-

-Eso esperamos- Terminamos ahí y yo subí, pero en vez de ir a mi habitación, fui a la de Lucy.

Ella se encontraba absorbida leyendo un libro sobre su cama. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me acosté a su lado boca abajo mientras abrazaba su estómago y colocaba mi cabeza en él.

Lucy Pov

Me asuste un poco al sentir un peso sobre mi cama, pero al instante me relaje al ver que era Natsu. Al verlo abrazado a mi estómago sentí unas grandes ganas de consentirlo.

-¿Cómo te fue con mi madre?- Después de ser testigo de sus muestras de afectos le tuve miedo ante las malvadas que se le ocurriría decirle.

-¿Nerviosa?- Soltó una risita al notar mi nerviosismo en mi voz. Antes de poder contestarle me calló con un beso en mis labios. No era apasionado como el de antes, pero si lleno de sentimiento.

Después de separar nuestros labios, dejo su cabeza sobre mi estómago y yo seguí leyendo mi libro y le pasaba mis dedos por su cuero cabelludo. No tardo en relajarse y dormirse. Al contrario de mí que estaba muy ansiosa como para dormir.

Aquel descubrimiento me había arruinado la noche. Y lo peor de todo. Tenía el presentimiento que las cosas se iban a poner mas interesantes.

 **Espero que hallan disfrutado de este capitulo. Esta es la primera vez que escribo una escena de besos. No me juzguenXD**

 **Sobre las peticiones les doy una idea:**

 **Cita, celos, parques, bailes, etc. ya ustedes se le ocurriranXD**

 **Stormy night of rain92** **: Me encanto tu expresion de:** **_eres malvada, trollshima es tu maestro cierto?_**

 **** ** _XD_** **me gusta mantener el misterio y la sorpresa. Claro esta todavia tengo mucho que aprender para llegar a tener potencial. Lo de Natsu ser un espia tendras que esperar a que siga la historiaXD sobre tu teoria de mi historia, talvez estes en los cierto** ** _talvez XD_** **Todo depende de mis ideas. Aunque tus comentarios me confunden. Te gusta la historia?**

 **akasaku:** **Las teorias siguen y mi emocion aumentaXD preparate para lo que venga**

 **NashoDragneel72:** **No te preocupes que no abandonare esta historia y menos cuando tengo tantas esperanzas para ella.**


End file.
